BODA ENTRE EXTRAÑOS
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Es una adaptación, de uno de los libros de Lisa Kleypas, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi.
1. Chapter 0

_PROLOGO_

_Natchez, 1805_

El sonido de los puños golpeando la carne llenaba la habitación. Hecha un ovillo con los

brazos sobre la cabeza, Candy permanecía inmóvil mientras gritos ahogados brotaban de su

garganta en carne viva. Su rebelión había sido aplastada hasta tal punto que lo único que

quedaba de ella era la firme decisión de sobrevivir a la acometida de su padrastro.

Robert White era un hombre de escasa estatura pero constitución muy robusta y,

fuerte como un toro, solía compensar con su vigor su falta de inteligencia. Cuando

estuvo seguro de que Candy no ofrecería más resistencia, se incorporó con un gruñido

de furia y se limpió en el chaleco los puños ensangrentados.

Candy tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que Robert por fin había terminado.

Apartó los brazos con cautela y ladeó la cabeza. Su padrastro se alzaba sobre ella con

los puños todavía apretados. Candy tragó saliva, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre, y logró

erguirse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

-Bien, ahora ya conoces las consecuencias de desafiarme -masculló Robert-. Y a partir

de ahora, cada vez que se te ocurra aunque sólo sea mirarme con impertinencia, te lo

haré pagar muy caro. -Alzó un puño ante el rostro de Candy-. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Oui. -Candy cerró los ojos. «Que esto se haya terminado de una vez», pensó febrilmente.

«Que esto se haya terminado de una vez...» Con tal que él se fuera, estaba dispuesta a no

hacer ni decir nada.

Fue vagamente consciente del resoplido de desprecio que exhaló Robert mientras salía de la

habitación. La cabeza le dio vueltas mientras se arrastraba hasta su cama y se incorporaba

penosamente hasta quedar de pie. Se llevó una mano a la mandíbula magullada y la tocó con

mucho cuidado. Un sabor salado le llenó la boca, y se apresuró a escupir. La puerta crujió y

Candy le dirigió una mirada llena de recelo, temiendo que su padrastro hubiera vuelto. Sin

embargo, era su tía Delphine, quien había buscado refugio en otra habitación durante los

peores momentos de la rabia de Robert.

Delphine, conocida por todos como _tante, _era una de esas infortunadas solteronas que no

consiguieron encontrar un esposo cuando estaban en edad de casarse y por consiguiente se

veían relegadas a vivir de la siempre incierta caridad de parientes que aceptaban su presencia

de mala gana. Sus facciones regordetas permanecieron contrariadas en una mueca de

exasperada preocupación mientras contemplaba el rostro contusionado de Candy. -Estás pensando que merezco el castigo -dijo ella con voz enronquecida-. Sé que lo piensas.

Después de todo, Robert es el cabeza de familia... el único hombre de la casa. Sus decisiones

tienen que ser aceptadas sin cuestionarlas. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Es una suerte que no haya ido más allá-dijo Delphime, consiguiendo que su voz sonara a la

vez compasiva y condenatoria-. No hubiera podido aguantarlo.-Fue hacia Candy y la cogió

de la mano-. Déjame ayudarte...

-Vete -murmuró Candy, quitándose de encima su mano regordeta-. No necesito tu ayuda

ahora. La necesitaba hace diez minutos, cuando Robert estaba golpeándome.

-Tienes que aceptar tu destino sin resentimiento -dijo Delphine-. Convertirte en la esposa de

Neil Reagan tal vez no vaya a ser tan terrible como te imaginas.

Candy dejó escapar un gemido de dolor mientras se subía penosamente a la cama.

-Delphine, tú no crees eso. Reagan es un canalla y un cerdo, y nadie que tenga dos dedos de

frente dirá lo contrario. _-Le bon Dieu _ha decidido por ti, y si es voluntad suya que seas la

esposa de semejante hombre... -Delphine se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no ha sido Dios quien lo ha decidido. -Candy clavó la mirada en el umbral

vacío-. Fue Robert. Durante los dos últimos años, su padrastro se había gastado todo

el dinero que el padre de Candy les había dejado después de morir. Para volver ha

disponer de efectivo y recuperar el crédito perdido, Robert había dispuesto que Jacqueline,

la hermana mayor de Candy, contrajera matrimonio con un rico caballero

que tenía tres veces su edad. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Candy de ser vendida al

mejor postor. Había pensado que Robert no lograría encontrarle un esposo peor que

el que había elegido para Jacqueline, pero su padrastro había logrado superarse a sí

mismo.

El futuro esposo de Candy era un plantador de Nueva Orleans llamado Neil

Leagan. Durante su único encuentro Reagan había justificado los peores temores de

Candy, como portándose de una manera grosera y llena de prepotencia, y llegando al

extremo de, medio borracho, ponerle las manos en el escote en un torpe intento de

tocarle los pechos. Eso había parecido divertir muchísimo a Robert, quien alabó la

hombría de aquel ser repugnante.

-¿Candy? -Delphine seguía inclinada sobre ella, llenándola de disgusto con su

presencia-. Quizás un poco de agua fría para lavar tú...

-No me toques. -Candy apartó la cara-. Si quieres ayudarme, haz venir a mi hermana. -

Pensar en Jacqueline hizo que sintiera un tremendo anhelo de ser consolada. -Pero su esposo

tal vez no le dé permiso para...

-Tú díselo -insistió Candy, bajando la cabeza hacia el cabezal cubierto de brocado-. Dile a

Jacqueline que la necesito.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación después de que Delphine se hubiera ido.

Lamiéndose los labios hinchados y llenos de grietas, Candy cerró los ojos e intentó hacer

planes.

Los malos tratos de Robert sólo habían servido para intensificar su determinación de

encontrar una salida a la pesadilla en la que se encontraba atrapada.

A pesar del dolor de sus magulladuras, Candy dormitó hasta que el sol de la tarde se

hubo desvanecido y la habitación empezó a oscurecerse con las sombras del

crepúsculo. Al despertar, encontró a su hermana junto a la cabecera de su lecho.

Jacqueline-susurró, al tiempo que sus labios doloridos esbozaban una sonrisa torcida.

Tiempo atrás, Jacqueline habría llorado ante el dolor de Candy y la habría tomado en

sus brazos para consolarla. Pero la Jacqueline del pasado había sido sustituida por una

mujer frágil y extrañamente encerrada en sí misma. Jacqueline siempre había sido la

más guapa de las dos hermanas, su pelo era liso y de un rubio rojizo mientras que el de

Candy era rizado, y la piel pálida y perfecta de Jacqueline contrastaba con las pecas de

Candy. Sin embargo, Candy nunca había sentido celos de su hermana mayor, porque

Jacqueline siempre se había mostrado muy cariñosa y maternal con ella. Más, de hecho,

que su propia madre, Jeanne.

Jacqueline puso una mano perfumada sobre el cabezal de la cama. Lucía un peinado a la

última moda y su rostro había sido cuidadosamente empolvado, pero ningún artificio por día

ocultar el hecho de que había envejecido mucho desde su matrimonio.

Jacqueline... -dijo Candy, y se le quebró la voz.

El rostro de su hermana estaba tenso, pero reflejaba compostura.

-¿Finalmente ha ocurrido? Siempre temí que terminarías provocando a Robert. Te advertí

que no debías desafiarlo. Candy se apresuró a contárselo.

-Quiere que me case con un plantador de Nueva Orleans... un hombre al que desprecio.

-Sí, Étienne Reagan -fue la seca réplica de su hermana-. Ya estaba al corriente de ello

incluso antes de que Reagan llegara a Natchez.

-¿Lo sabías? -Candy frunció el ceño, perpleja-. ¿Por qué no me advertiste lo que planeaba

Robert?

-Por lo que he oído decir, Reagan no es un mal partido. Si eso es lo que quiere Robert,

entonces hazlo. Al menos así te verás libre de él.

-No, tú no sabes cómo es ese hombre, Jacqueline... -Estoy segura de que Reagan no se

diferencia en nada de los demás hombres -dijo Jacqueline-. El matrimonio no es tan

malo, Candy..., al menos comparado con esto. Mandarás en tu propia casa y ya no

tendrás que estar pendiente de _maman. _Y después de que hayas traído al mundo un par

de niños, tu esposo ya no visitará tu cama con tanta frecuencia. -¿Y se supone que he

de conformarme con eso durante el resto de mi vida? -preguntó Candy, sintiendo que

se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Jacqueline suspiró.

-Siento no poder servirte de consuelo. Pero me parece que ahora necesitas más la verdad que

unas cuantas frases hechas. -Se inclinó sobre la cama para tocar el hombro magullado de

Candy, y ésta torció el gesto en una mueca de incomodidad.

Jacqueline apretó los labios.

-Espero que a partir de ahora serás lo bastante sensata como para tener cuidado con lo que

dices cuando Robert ande cerca. ¿Podrías intentar al menos fingir obediencia?

-Sí -dijo Candy de mala gana.

-Ahora iré a ver a _maman. _¿Qué tal ha estado esta semana?

-Peor que de costumbre. El médico dijo... -Candy titubeó, con los ojos clavados en la

extensión de damasco bordado que colgaba sobre el cabezal. Al igual que el resto del

mobiliario de la casa, estaba raído y ajado por el paso del tiempo-. A estas alturas,

_maman _no podría levantarse de la cama ni aunque quisiera -dijo con un hilo de voz-.

Todos esos años de fingir que era una inválida y no salir nunca de su habitación la han

debilitado. Si no fuese por Robert, gozaría de perfecta salud. Pero cada vez que él

empieza a gritar, ella toma otra dosis de tónico, corre las cortinas y duerme durante dos

días. ¿Por qué se casó con él?

Jacqueline sacudió la cabeza con expresión pensativa.

-Una mujer tiene que adaptarse a lo que se le ofrece. Cuando papá murió, la juventud de

_maman _ya había quedado muy atrás y hubo pocos pretendientes. Supongo que Robert le

pareció el partido más prometedor.

-Podría haber optado por vivir sola.

-Incluso un mal esposo es mejor que vivir sola. Jacqueline se levantó y se alisó las faldas-.

Me parece que iré a ver a _maman. _¿Se ha enterado de lo que acaba de ocurrir entre tú y

Robert?

Candy sonrió amargamente mientras pensaba en toda la conmoción que habían suscitado.

-No veo cómo podría haber evitado enterarse. -Entonces estoy segura de que se encontrará

muy alterada. Bueno, con nosotras dos lejos, puede que haya un poco más de paz por aquí.

Eso espero, por el bien de _maman. _Mientras Jacqueline se iba, Candy siguió con la mirada

a su hermana mayor y se volvió sobre el costado. Le dolía hasta respirar.

-De alguna manera -murmuró con abatimiento-, esperaba un poco más de simpatía.

Cerrando los ojos, se puso a planear febrilmente. No se convertiría en la esposa de Neil

Leagan... sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer para evitarlo.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_Nueva Orleans_

Philippe y Justin Granchester estuvieron dando una vuelta por los bosques y luego

bajaron hacia el pantano, abriéndose paso alrededor de hoyas de barro, pinos y

sicomoros. Bastante altos para su edad, los dos muchachos eran delgados y desgarbados

porque aún no habían llegado a desarrollar la robusta musculatura de su padre.

Sus facciones lucían el sello de la arrogancia innata de todos los Granchester. Los

mechones de sus abundantes cabelleras negras les caían sobre la frente en una serie de

rebeldes oleadas, y largas pestañas negras enmarcaban sus ojos azules. Quienes no los

conocían nunca eran capaces de distinguirlos, pero por dentro eran todo lo distintos

que pueden serlo dos muchachos. Philippe era amable y compasivo, alguien que seguía

las reglas incluso cuando no entendiera sus razones. Justin, en cambio, era implacable,

detestaba la autoridad y se enorgullecía de ello.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Philippe-. ¿Cogemos la canoa y buscamos piratas río

abajo?

Justin rió desdeñosamente.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Yo pienso visitar a Madeleine.

Madeleine Scipion era una guapa morena, hija de un comerciante de la ciudad. Últimamente

había mostrado algo más que un interés pasajero en Justin, aunque sabía que Philippe estaba

prendado de ella. La joven parecía pasarlo en grande enfrentando a un hermano con otro.

El rostro sensible de Phílippe reveló la envidia que éste sentía.

-¿Estás enamorado de ella? Justin sonrió y escupió.

-¿Amor? ¿A quién le importa eso? ¿Te he contado lo que dejó que le hiciera la

última vez que la vi?

-¿Qué? -quiso saber Phílippe, cada vez más celoso. Sus miradas se encontraron. De pronto

Justin le dio un cachete en la sien y se echó a reír, para luego echar a correr entre los árboles

perseguido por Philippe.

-¡Vas a decírmelo! -Phílippe cogió un puñado de barro y lo arrojó contra la espalda

de Justin-. Te obligaré a... Ambos se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron un movimiento

cerca de la canoa. Un chiquillo vestido con ropas harapientas y un sombrero

de ala caída tiraba de la embarcación. La cuerda con la que ésta había estado

amarrada cayó de sus manos cuando se dio cuenta de que acababan de descubrirlo.

Cogió rápidamente un hatillo de tela y huyó. -¡Intentaba robarla! -dijo Justin.

Los gemelos olvidaron su reciente disputa y corrieron lanzando alaridos guerreros en

pos del ladrón que escapaba. -¡Córtale el paso! -ordenó Justin. Philippe fue hacia la

izquierda, desapareciendo detrás de un macizo de cipreses que dejaban caer sus

barbas de musgo sobre las fangosas aguas marrones. En cuestión de minutos

5

consiguió rebasar al chico y se plantó ante él justo más allá del bosquecillo de

cipreses. Al ver los violentos temblores del muchacho, Philippe sonrió

triunfalmente y se pasó un antebrazo por la frente cubierta de sudor.

-Lamentarás haber tocado nuestra canoa-jadeó, yendo hacia su presa.

Respirando pesadamente, el ladrón echó a correr en dirección contraria y chocó con

Justin, quien lo agarró de un brazo y lo levantó del suelo. El chico dejó caer su

hatillo y soltó un alarido que hizo reír a los gemelos.

-¡Phílippe! -chilló Justin, esquivando los débiles puñetazos del chico-. ¡Mira lo que he

atrapado! ¡Un pequeño lutin que no siente ningún respeto por la propiedad ajena! ¿Qué

deberíamos hacer con él?

Philippe contempló al infortunado ladrón con la mirada llena de censura de un

juez.

-¡Tú! -ladró mientras se contoneaba ante el chico que se retorcía-.¿Cómo te

llamas?

-¡Soltadme! ¡No he hecho nada!

-Sólo porque te hemos interrumpido antes de que lo hicieras -dijo Justin.

Philippe silbó al ver los verdugones rojizos y los arañazos llenos de sangre que

cubrían el cuello y los delgados brazos del chico.

-Les has ofrecido un buen banquete a los mosquitos, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo

llevas en el pantano?

El chico, que no paraba de debatirse, consiguió darle una patada en la rodilla a

Justin.

-¡Ah, eso duele! Justin se apartó la negra cabellera de la frente y fulminó al chico con la

mirada-. ¡Ahora sí que se me ha acabado la paciencia!

-¡Suéltame, perro!

Muy irritado, Justin alzó la mano para darle un capón a su cautivo.

-Yo te enseñaré modales, muchacho.

Justin, espera -lo interrumpió Philippe. Era imposible no sentir simpatía por aquel niño

irremisiblemente atrapado en la presa de su hermano-. Es demasiado pequeño. No abuses

de tu fuerza.

-Qué blando que eres. Justin se burlaba, pero su brazo bajó-. ¿Cómo sugieres que le

hagamos hablar? ¿Lo tiramos al pantano?

-Quizá deberíamos... -comenzó a decir Philippe, pero su hermano ya iba hacia el agua,

arrastrando consigo al niño que gritaba.

-¿Ya sabes que ahí dentro hay serpientes?-dijo Justin, alzando en vilo al chico y

preparándose para tirarlo al agua-. Y son venenosas.

-¡No! ¡Por favor!

-Y caimanes, también, que sólo esperan la ocasión de zamparse a un chiquillo como... -Su

voz se disipó en el silencio cuando el sombrero del chico cayó al pantano y se alejó

flotando sobre las aguas. Una larga trenza rubia cayó sobre el hombro del muchacho, cuyas

delicadas facciones ya no se hallaban ocultas por el sombrero.

Su ladrón era una chica, de la edad de ellos o quizás un poco mayor. Pasando los

brazos alrededor del cuello de Justin, se agarró a él como si estuviera sosteniéndola

sobre un pozo de llamas.

-No me tires al agua. _Je vous en prie. No sé _nadar. Justin la apartó un poco y bajó

la mirada hacia aquel rostro, pequeño y sucio, que estaba tan próximo al suyo.

Parecía una chica corriente, guapa pero no excepcional, aunque eso costaba

saberlo con todo el barro y las picaduras de mosquito que cubrían su cara.

-Bueno -dijo Justin lentamente-, parece ser que estábamos equivocados, Philippe. -

Sacudió a la chica, que no paraba de protestar, para hacerla callar-. Silencio. No

voy a tirarte al agua. Creo que puedo encontrar un uso mejor para ti. Justin,

dámela-dijo Philippe.

Justin sonrió con expresión sombría y le volvió la espalda a su hermano.

-Ve a divertirte en algún otro sitio. La chica me pertenece. -¡Es tan mía como

tuya!

-Yo soy el que la ha capturado -dijo Justin como si tal cosa.

-¡Con mi ayuda! -gritó Philippe, muy indignado-. ¡Además, tú tienes a Madeleine!

-Quédate con Madeleine. Quiero a ésta. Philippe frunció el ceño.

-¡Deja que sea ella la que escoja!

Se miraron con expresión retadora y de pronto Justin se echó a reír.

-Que así sea-dijo; su ferocidad se había convertido en un lánguido buen humor. Meció a la

muchacha en sus brazos-. Bueno, ¿a cuál de nosotros quieres?

Candy sacudió la cabeza, demasiado débil y agotada para entender lo que se le estaba

preguntando. Llevaba dos días terribles yendo a través del pantano, mojada, cubierta de

suciedad y segura de que un caimán o una serpiente venenosa la matarían en cualquier

momento. El calor Y la humedad sofocantes ya eran bastante espantosos, pero la proliferación

de insectos casi la había hecho enloquecer. No pararon de morderla y picarla a

través de la ropa hasta que cada centímetro de su piel ardió con un escozor abrasador.

Candy incluso había empezado a pensar que no sobreviviría al viaje infernal que había

emprendido, y no le había importado. Cualquier cosa, incluso una muerte horrible en un

pantano de Luisiana, sería preferible a una vida entera con Leagan.

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el día -dijo con impaciencia el muchacho llamado justin. Candy

se debatió, pero los flacos brazos de él eran sorprendentemente fuertes. Apretó la presa

con que la sujetaba hasta que ella volvió a quedarse quieta con un gemido de dolor.

_-Mon Dieu, no _había necesidad de hacerle daño-dijo Philippe.

-No le he hecho daño -replicó justin, indignado-. Sólo la he apretujado un poco. -Dirigió

una mirada de advertencia a Candy-. Y volveré a hacerlo si no se decide de una vez.

La mirada de Candy fue del imperioso y moreno rostro del muchacho que la sostenía en

sus brazos hasta las facciones, más claras, del que permanecía de pie junto a él. Como

prendió que eran gemelos idénticos. El que se llamaba Philippe parecía un poco más

bondadoso, y había un vestigio de compasión en sus ojos azules que Candy no percibía en

el otro. Tal vez pudiera convencerlo de que la dejase marchar. -Tú -dijo desesperadamente,

mirando a Philippe.

-¿El? -se burló justin mientras dejaba que los pies de Candy tocaran el suelo. Con un

bufido despectivo, la empujó hacia su hermano-. Ahí la tienes, Philippe, haz lo que te

apetezca con ella. De todos modos no la quiero.

Luego cogió el hatillo y lo examinó, descubriendo un puñado de monedas atadas dentro de

un pañuelo, un vestido enrollado y un peine de ámbar.

Incapaz de detener la inercia del empujón, Candy chocó con el otro muchacho. Las

manos de él subieron hacia sus delgados hombros y la mantuvieron en pie.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó.

Su voz era inesperadamente amable. Candy se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza, al

tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se despreció a sí misma por aquel no miento

de debilidad, pero estaba agotada y medio muerta de hambre, y apenas podía pensar.

-¿Por qué querías llevarte la canoa? -preguntó Philippe.

-Lo siento. No debería haberlo hecho. Deja que me vaya... no volveré a molestaros.

Philippe la miró detalladamente de pies a cabeza. Candy soportó el examen con

resignación. Nadie había dicho nunca de ella que fuese una gran belleza, ni siquiera

en sus mejo res momentos. Ahora, después de su viaje a través del pantano, estaba

cubierta de barro y olía muy mal.

Mientras la miraba, el muchacho pareció llegar a una decisión.

-Ven conmigo-dijo, cogiéndola de las muñecas-. Si estás metida en problemas, quizá

podamos ayudarte. Candy enseguida se alarmó. Sospechaba que el muchacho tenía

intención de llevarla ante sus padres. En tal caso, la conducirían de vuelta a la

propiedad de Leagan en cuestión de horas.

-No, por favor -suplicó, tirando de su brazo aprisionado.

-No te queda otra elección.

Candy lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo al tiempo que trataba de clavarle los codos y las

rodillas. El la derrotó con humillante facilidad.

-No voy a hacerte daño -dijo Philippe, echándosela al hombro y pasándole el brazo por

detrás de las rodillas. Candy soltó un alarido en el que la rabia se mezclaba con la desesperación

mientras se debatía impotente sobre su espalda.

Justin contempló a su hermano con un sardónico fruncimiento de ceño.

-¿Adónde piensas llevarla? -Con nuestro padre.

-¿Con nuestro padre? ¿Y para qué vas a hacer eso? Lo único que hará será obligarte

a soltarla.

-Es lo correcto -dijo Philippe con tranquilidad. -Idiota -masculló Justin, pero lo

siguió de mala gana mientras su hermano sacaba a su nueva adquisición de la orilla

del pantano.

Candy dejó de resistirse hacia la mitad de la pendiente, tras decidir que sería más

prudente conservar las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban para afrontar el destino

que le estuviera reservado. No podría escapar de las garras de aquel par de

fanfarrones. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que empezaba a marearse.

-No me lleves con la cabeza apuntando hacia el suelo -dijo con voz pastosa-. Si lo

haces, vomitaré.

Justin habló desde detrás de ellos.

-Se está poniendo un poco verdosa, Philippe.

-¿De veras? -Philippe se detuvo y dejó que los pies de Candy descendieran hacia el suelo-.

¿Prefieres caminar?

-Sí -dijo Candy, tambaleándose levemente. Los hermanos la cogieron

cada uno de un brazo y la guiaron. Aturdida, Candy miró a uno y otro lado, y fue entonces

cuando comprendió que los muchachos tenían que pertenecer a una familia muy rica. Al

igual que otros hogares de plantadores en el exclusivo distrito del pantano, la casa daba al

bayou St. John, un dedo de agua que iba desde el lago Pontchartrain hasta el río Mississippi.

El sol del atardecer relucía lánguidamente sobre el blanco y el gris pálido del exterior de la

casa principal. Grandes barandas enmarcadas por gruesas columnas blancas circundaban los

tres pisos. Numerosas arboledas de cipreses, robles y magnolios habían sido plantadas

alrededor de la capilla, el ahumadero y lo que parecían ser los alojamientos de los esclavos.

Candy sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de una manera muy desagradable cuando los

muchachos la llevaron por un tramo de escalones que subían hacia la puerta principal de la

casa. Pasaron por un oscuro v fresco vestíbulo a lo largo del que se alineaban hileras de

oscuros bancos de caoba.

-¿Padre? -llamó Philippe, y una mujer de piel oscura y expresión sobresaltada le señaló

una habitación que quedaba justo más allá de los recibidores gemelos que bordeaban el

pasillo. Los muchachos llevaron su carga a la biblioteca, donde su padre estaba sentado

detrás de un enorme escritorio de caoba. La estancia se hallaba espléndidamente

amueblada, las sillas tapizadas con una delicada seda arribadilla que hacía juego con el

motivo en amarillo y lapislázuli que adornaba las paredes. Pesados cortinajes de muaré

de lana escarlata, recogidos, enmarcaban las ventanas.

La atención de Candy fue de la habitación al hombre del escritorio. Éste mantuvo la

mirada apartada de ellos mientras trabajaba. No llevaba chaleco, y la camisa blanca se

pegaba húmeda a los contornos de su musculosa espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo una voz muy grave que hizo que un escalofrío descendiera por la espalda de Candy. -Padre -dijo Philippe-, sorprendimos a alguien junto al agua cuando intentaba robar nuestra canoa.

El hombre sentado al escritorio juntó los papeles en una pulcra pila.

-¿Oh? Bueno, espero que le enseñarais las consecuencias de poner las manos en una

propiedad de los Granchester. -De hecho... -comenzó a decir Philippe, y tosió nerviosamente-.

De hecho, padre...

-Es una chica -soltó Justin.

Evidentemente aquello atrajo por fin la atención de Granchester, que, volviéndose en su

asiento, miró a Candy con fría curiosidad.

Si el diablo decidiera alguna vez asumir una apariencia humana, Candy estuvo segura de que sería exactamente así: amenazadora, atractiva, con una nariz imperiosa, una boca áspera y hosca y malvados ojos azul oscuro. Granchester era una criatura de virilidad desbordante, con el intenso bronceado y la prestancia de alguien que pasaba una gran parte de su tiempo al aire libre. Aunque Candy era más bien alta, la presencia dominadora de Granchester la hacía

sentirse casi diminuta. El hombre se puso en pie, se apoyó en el escritorio y la escrutó

perezosamente, al parecer muy poco entusiasmado por la visión en su biblioteca de una

muchacha cubierta de barro. -¿Quién eres? -preguntó.

Candy sostuvo sin pestañear su mirada escrutadora mientras consideraba distintas maneras

de vérselas con él. Granchester no parecía ser la clase de hombre que se dejaría conmover por

las súplicas lacrimosas. Tampoco se sentiría impresionado por las amenazas o el desafío.

Había una posibilidad de que conociese a la familia Leagan, quizás incluso de que mantuviera una estrecha amistad con ellos. La única esperanza de Candy era convencerlo de que

no merecía que se molestara en ocuparse de ella.

Antes de que Candy atinara a responder a la pregunta, Justin exclamó:

-¡No quiere decírnoslo, padre!

Granchester se apartó del escritorio y se acercó a Candy, quien no fue consciente de que

estaba retrocediendo ante él hasta que chocó con la sólida forma de Philippe detrás de ella.

Granchester extendió la mano hacia Candy, deslizó sus largos dedos bajo su barbilla y le

levantó la cara. Luego se la volvió hacia un lado y hacia el otro, examinando

desapasionadamente los daños causados por su viaje a lo largo del bayú. Candy tragó saliva

bajo la presión de sus dedos encallecidos. El imponente pecho de Granchester quedaba a la

altura de su cara, la negra sombra del vello visible bajo el delgado tejido de su camisa.

Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, Candy vio que los ojos de Granchester eran de un azul

muy oscuro. Siempre había pensado en el azul como un color muy dulce, pero aquellos ojos proporcionaban una prueba innegable de lo contrarío.

-¿Por qué querías llevarte la canoa?

-Lo siento mucho -dijo Candy con voz enronquecida-. Nunca había robado nada antes. Pero

yo tenía más necesidad de ella que ustedes.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -Granchester la obligó a levantar la barbilla con los dedos un centímetro

más-. ¿Cuál es tu familia?

-Es muy amable al interesarse de esa manera por mí, monsieur -dijo Candy en una

rápida finta, perfectamente consciente de que la amabilidad era lo último que

motivaba a Granchester-. Sin embargo, no tengo ninguna necesidad de su ayuda y no

deseo causarle molestias. Si me deja marchar, seguiré mi camino y...

-¿Te has perdido?

-No -se limitó a responder ella.

-Entonces estás huyendo de alguien.

El titubeo de Candy se prolongó demasiado. -No, monsieur...

-¿De quién?

Candy apartó de su barbilla los dedos de Granchester, al tiempo que una irremediable

sensación de derrota empezaba a adueñarse de ella.

-No tiene ninguna necesidad de saberlo-dijo secamente-. Déjeme marchar.

Él sonrió como si se sintiera complacido por aquel destello de temple.

-¿Es usted de Nueva Orleans, mademoiselle? -No.

-Ya me parecía a mí que no. ¿Ha oído hablar de la familia Granchester?

De hecho, Candy había oído hablar de ella. Mientras contemplaba el esbelto y moreno

rostro del desconocido, intentó recordar lo que se decía acerca de los Granchester. El apellido

había sido mencionado en la mesa durante la cena, cuando Robert y sus amigos se pusieron

a hablar de política y negocios. Varios plantadores de Luisiana habían llegado a figurar entre

los hombres más ricos de la nación, y Granchester era uno de ellos. Si recordaba correctamente,

la familia poseía enormes extensiones de tierra, las cuales incluían el bosque más allá del lago

Pontchartrain. Los amigos de Robert habían dicho con un cierto resentimiento que

Terrence Granchester, el cabeza de la familia, era amigo y asesor del nuevo gobernador del

Territorio de Orleans.

-He oído hablar de usted -admitió Candy-. Es un hombre importante en Nueva Orleans,

_n'est-cepas? _Sin duda tiene muchas otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Le pido disculpas por

mi pequeña transgresión, pero obviamente no he causado ningún daño. Y ahora, si no le

importa, me gustaría irme.

Candy contuvo la respiración y empezó a volverse, sólo para que la enorme mano de él se

cerrara suavemente alrededor de su brazo.

-Pero es que sí que me importa -le dijo con dulzura. Aunque el contacto no tenía nada de

violento, dio la casualidad de que los dedos de Granchester se posaron sobre uno de los

moretones más dolorosos infligidos por Robert. Candy tragó aire con una brusca

inhalación y sintió que se ponía blanca, mientras sentía cómo todo su brazo palpitaba con

una súbita agonía.

La mano de Granchester cayó inmediatamente, y la miró con fijeza. Candy se apresuró a

erguirse, e hizo todo lo que pudo para ocultar el dolor que le había causado. Cuando Granchester

habló, su voz fue todavía más suave que antes. -¿Adónde planeaba ir en la canoa? -

Tengo un primo que vive en Beauvallet. -¿Beauvallet? -repitió Justin, mirándola con

desprecio-. ¡Eso queda a veinticinco kilómetros de aquí! ¿Es que nunca has oído hablar de

los caimanes? ¿Y de los piratas del río? ¿No sabías lo que te podía ocurrir dentro del

pantano? ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

Justin -lo interrumpió Granchester-. Basta. Su hijo se calló al instante.

-Recorrer semejante distancia yendo sola es una empresa muy ambiciosa -comentó

Granchester-. Pero tal vez no planeaba ir sola. ¿Iba a encontrarse con alguien durante el camino?

¿Un amante, quizá?

-Sí -mintió Candy. De pronto se sintió tan cansada, sedienta y confusa que vio danzar

chispazos plateados ante sus ojos. Tenía que alejarse de aquel hombre-. Eso es exactamente

lo que he planeado, y está usted interfiriendo en mi plan. No permaneceré aquí ni un solo

instante más. –Dio media vuelta y fue ciegamente hacia la puerta, consumida por el deseo

de escapar.

Granchester la detuvo al instante, deslizando un largo brazo alrededor de su pecho

mientras el otro rodeaba su nuca. Candy apretó los dientes y dejó escapar un seco

sollozo, sabedora de que había sido derrotada.

-Maldito sea -susurró-. ¿Por qué no se limita a dejarme marchar?

La voz de él, suave y profunda, le hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerle ningún daño. Estese quieta. Miró a los gemelos, quienes

a su vez los contemplaban con fascinación.

-Marchaos, los dos.

-Pero ¿por qué? -protestó Justin con vehemencia-. Nosotros la encontramos, y además...

-Ahora. Y decidle a vuestra _grand-mére _que deseo que se reúna con nosotros en la

biblioteca.

-¡Él tiene mis pertenencias! -dijo Candy, lanzando una mirada acusadora a Justin-.

¡Quiero que me sean devueltas!

-Justin -dijo Granchester en voz baja.

10

Con una sonrisa, el muchacho se sacó del bolsillo el pañuelo anudado con las monedas y lo

arrojó a una silla cercana. Luego salió por la puerta antes de que su padre pudiera hacerlo

objeto de ninguna reprimenda.

A solas con Granchester, Candy se retorció impotentemente en su presa. Él la

contuvo sin ninguna dificultad.

-Te he dicho que te estuvieras quieta.

Candy se quedó rígida cuando sintió que él le subía la camisa de un tirón, dejando al

descubierto la maltrecha carne de su espalda.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Basta ya! No consentiré que se me trate de esta manera,

arrogante...

-Cálmate. -Le embutió el extremo de la camisa en la parte de atrás del cuello-. No tienes

nada que temer. No siento ningún interés por tus... -Hizo una pausa y añadió sardónicamente-: encantos femeninos. Además, normalmente prefiero que mis víctimas estén

un poco más limpias que tú antes de abusar de ellas.

Candy dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado y clavó las uñas en la dureza del antebrazo de él cuando

sintió el contacto de su mano en la espalda. El fino vello de su nuca se erizó en respuesta al

roce de los dedos masculinos. Granchester localizó diestramente el nudo que ataba el paño

empleado para ceñirle los senos bajo el brazo derecho de Candy.

Comprendiendo que ninguna resistencia impediría que él hiciese lo que deseaba, Candy se

ahorró el esfuerzo de plantarle cara.

-No es usted un caballero -masculló, torciendo el gesto mientras él aflojaba el

vendaje.

El comentario no pareció afectarlo en lo más mínimo. -Cierto -dijo, y apartó la áspera

tela que había mantenido aplastados sus pechos debajo de la camisa.

A pesar de su desazón al ver cómo un desconocido la dejaba medio desnuda, Candy

no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio cuando el escozor de la apretada tela fue

apartado de su magullada espalda. Sentir el contacto del aire fresco en su piel húmeda

la hizo estremecer.

-Tal como pensaba-le oyó murmurar a Granchester. Candy sabía muy bien qué era lo

que estaba viendo: los moretones que le había dejado la paliza administrada por Robert

hacía ya una semana, las hinchazones de las picaduras de i insectos, el amasijo de

señales causadas por los rasguños y los arañazos. Nunca se había sentido tan

humillada, pero de alguien modo y a medida que el silencio se prolongaba, dejó de

importarle lo que pensara él. Estaba demasiado exhausta para poder mantenerse en

pie por sí sola. Su mentón bajó hasta que su mejilla quedó apoyada en el hombro de

Granchester. No pudo evitar notar su fragancia, el aroma a limpia piel masculina que se

mezclaba con los tenues vestigios de los caballos y el tabaco. Aquel olor tan

masculino resultaba inesperadamente atractivo. La nariz y la garganta de Candy se

abrieron para aspirar más a fondo, mientras que toda ella comenzaba a relajarse contra

el sólido peso del cuerpo de él.

Un extraño estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo cuando las puntas de los dedos del

hombre descendieron por su espalda, a lo largo de su columna vertebral. No esperaba que un

hombre tan enorme fuese capaz de tocar con tanta delicadeza. De pronto se le hizo difícil

pensar, y toda la escena quedó cubierta por una espesa niebla que prometía el olvido. Candy

luchó por permanecer consciente, pero debió de perder el sentido durante unos segundos,

porque luego no guardaría ningún recuerdo de cómo él había vuelto a bajar la camisa sobre

su espalda, y sin embargo de pronto estaba cubierta y Granchester le había dado la vuelta

dejándola de cara a él.

-¿Quién fue? -le preguntó. Candy sacudió la cabeza y habló a través de unos labios resecos y

agrietados.

-Da igual.

-Mademoiselle, no está en condiciones de desafiarme. No me haga perder el tiempo, y no

pierda el suyo. Limítese a decirme lo que quiero saber, y luego podrá descansar.

Descansar. La palabra hizo que Candy sintiera cómo todo su ser se estremecía de

anhelo. Estaba claro que él no la dejaría marchar, y ofrecerle resistencia no tenía

ningún sentido. Después, se prometió a sí misma. Luego pensaría en cuál iba a ser su

próximo paso v haría un nuevo plan. Mientras tanto, tenía que recuperar las fuerzas.

-Fue mi padrastro -dijo.

-¿Su nombre?

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Candy miró dentro de los oscuros ojos de él.

-Primero prométame que no le avisará de que estoy aquí.

Una breve carcajada se ahogó en la garganta de Granchester. -No voy a hacer tratos contigo, _petite._

-Entonces va puede irse ir al infierno.

Los dientes de Granchester destellaron en una breve sonrisa. Estaba claro que se sentía más

divertido que irritado por su desafío.

-De acuerdo, prometo que no lo avisaré. Ahora dime cómo se llama.

-Monsieur Robert White. –

-¿Por qué te pegó?-Hemos venido de Natchez para mi boda. Yo desprecio a mi prometido,

y me he negado a cumplir el compromiso matrimonial que acordó mi padrastro.

Las cejas de Granchester se elevaron ligeramente. Hasta que una joven criolla se hubiera

casado, se consideraba que su padre -o su padrastro- era su dueño y señor absoluto, en la

misma medida en que luego lo sería su esposo. Desafiar los deseos de un progenitor,

especialmente en lo tocante al matrimonio, era impensable.

-La mayoría de las personas no le censurarían a un hombre que disciplinara a una hija

rebelde en semejantes circunstancias-dijo él.

-¿Y usted qué haría? -preguntó Candy con voz apagada, conociendo ya la respuesta.

-Yo nunca le pegaría a una mujer-dijo él sin la menor vacilación, dejándola muy

sorprendida-. Sin importar cuál fuese la provocación.

-Eso... -La voz pareció quedársele pegada a la garganta-. Eso es una gran suerte para su

esposa, monsieur. Granchester extendió la mano hacia ella v devolvió a su lugar con

dedos muy delicados un mechón de cabellos que se le había movido del sitio.

-Soy viudo, _petite._

-Oh. -Candy parpadeó con sorpresa, preguntándose por qué la información hacía que

sintiera una extraña punzada en el centro de su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde se aloja tu padrastro?

-En la casa de monsieur Leagan -dijo Candy, y reparó en el súbito destello que apareció en

los ojos de él. Granchester guardó silencio durante unos instantes, antes de volver a hablar

con una voz suave, casi aterciopelada. -¿Tu prometido es Étienne Neil Leagan?

-Sí.

-¿Y tú te llamas...? -insinuó él.

-Candy Andry-susurró ella, derrotada-. Supongo que conocerá a los Leagan, monsieur.

-Oh, sí.

-¿Sois amigos?

-No. Entre nosotros existe una cierta animosidad. Candy consideró la información. Si a

Granchester no le gustaban los Leagan, sería un poco más fácil procurarse su ayuda. -¿Terry?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

Una mujer de edad avanzada y cabello plateado que llevaba un magnífico vestido de

muselina color lavanda adornado con encajes entró en la biblioteca. Frunció el ceño

con consternación cuando vio lo sucia que estaba Candy.

-Ésta es mademoíselle Candy Andry, _maman. _Una visitante de Natchez. Al parecer

se ha visto separada de su familia. Los chicos la encontraron fuera v me la han traído.

Haz que preparen una habitación, ya que pasará esta noche con nosotros. -Dirigió una

mirada inescrutable a Candy-. Mi madre, Irénée Granchester -murmuró-. Ve con ella,

_petite._

Pese a su obvia curiosidad, Irénée se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario y extendió

una mano hacia Candy en un gesto de bienvenida. Las gentes de Nueva Orleans eran

hospitalarias por naturaleza, v ella no era ninguna excepción. _-Pauvre petite. _-

Chasqueó la lengua en señal de simpatía-. Ven conmigo. Haré que te preparen un

baño, y luego tienes que comer y dormir.

-Madame... -comenzó a decir Candy con voz trémula-. Tengo que...

-Ya hablaremos más tarde -dijo Irénée, y avanzó hacia ella para cogerla de la mano-.

Allons, niña.

_-Merci, _madame -murmuró Candy dando su conformidad, fue de buena gana con

ella, sintiéndose más que deseosa de escapar a la presencia de Terrence Granchester.

Tenía intención de recuperar las fuerzas lo más deprisa posible y dejar la plantación a

la primera oportunidad que se le presentara.

Dos horas después, una Irenée muy agitada se acercó a su hijo. Terry estaba de pie ante

la ventana de la biblioteca con una copa en la mano.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? -le preguntó sin volverse.-Se ha bañado, ha comido un poco y ahora

está descansando. Noeline le puso un ungüento en los rasguños y las picaduras de insecto. -

Irénée se reunió con él junto a la ventana y contempló el pantano sumido en el silencio-.

Recuerdo que hace muchos años conocí a la madre de Candy, Jeanne. Jeanne es una

Magiar, y los Magiar eran una familia que antaño vivió en Nueva Orleans pero

lamentablemente no produjo hijos que hiciesen perdurar el apellido. Me acuerdo de que

Jeanne era una mujer de una hermosura excepcional, y es una lástima que su hija no haya

heredado su belleza.

Terry sonrió distraídamente, acordándose del rostro pecoso de la chica, sus

desafiantes ojos verdes y su trenza rubia medio deshecha. Estaba claro que Candy

Andry no era una belleza convencional. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que hacía

que la deseara. No superficialmente o como un mero capricho del momento, sino

con un anhelo que impregnaba todo su ser. Candy prometía algo muy poco

habitual: una intensidad de sensación, una plenitud que finalmente satisficiese

aquel deseo que llevaba tanto tiempo atormentándolo.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que bajo el deseo también había una insistente curiosidad.

Quería llegar a conocerla, poner al descubierto las facetas de una joven más resuelta, franca y

llena de desesperación que nadie a quien hubiera conocido jamás. Candy iba a ser suya. Bien

sabía Dios que Étienn Neil Leagan nunca estaría a su altura.

-¿Sabes con quién va a desposarse, maman?-preguntó. Las finas cejas oscuras de Irénée se

unieron cuando frunció el entrecejo.

-Sí, me ha hablado del acuerdo matrimonial con Étienne Leagan.

-Sí, el hombre que hizo caer la deshonra sobre mi esposa, y sobre mi apellido. Me parece que

lo más apropiado es que ahora yo se lo haga pagar a Leagan tomando a su prometida.

Su madre lo miró como si se hubiera convertido en un desconocido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que «tomarás» a su prometida?

-Y entonces -murmuró él con voz pensativa-, un duelo será inevitable.

-¡No, no lo permitiré!

Él le dirigió una mirada burlona. -¿Cómo planeas detenerme?

-¿Serías capaz de causar la ruina de una joven inocente sólo para acabar con

Leagan? Candy Andry no ha hecho nada para perjudicarte. ¿Quieres que tu

conciencia cargue con ella durante el resto de tu vida?

-Yo no tengo conciencia -le recordó él con aspereza. Irénée inspiró hondo.

- Terry, no debes hacerlo.

-¿Preferirías verla casada con un hombre corno Leagan? -¡Sí, en el caso de que la única

alternativa sea ver cómo causas su ruina y haces que termine en las calles!

Cuando vio el horror que había en los ojos de su madre y supo que ella lo creía capaz

de lo peor, Terry se sintió dominado por un súbito impulso de demostrarle que estaba

en lo cierto.

-No terminará en las calles -dijo fríamente-. Yo correré con su sustento después,

naturalmente. Un precio muy pequeño, considerando la oportunidad que me habrá

proporcionado.

-Puedes estar seguro de que su padrastro te retará a duelo.

-No sería el primer duelo que he librado.

-Arlos, tienes intención de violar la inocencia de Candy, establecerla en una residencia

donde será objeto del desdén de toda la sociedad decente, y batirte en duelo con un padre ya

entrado en años que intenta vengar el honor de su hija después de haberla visto sumida en la

ruina...

-Padrastro. Que no vacila en levantarle la mano, podría añadir.

-¡Eso no justifica tu conducta! ¿Cómo puedo haber criado a un hombre tan perverso

como tú?

La parte decente de Terry -lo poco que quedaba de ella se removió incómodamente ante las

palabras de su madre. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de poder vengarse por fin del hombre que

le había arruinado la vida lo atraía demasiado. Dejar de aprovechar la oportunidad que se le

ofrecía le era tan imposible como hacer que su corazón cesara de latir.

-Te lo advierto, maman: no interfieras. Hace años que espero esta oportunidad. Y no

malgastes tu simpatía con la chica. Te garantizo que la compensaré adecuadamente en

cuanto todo haya terminado.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**El vestido que Candy traía consigo había quedado irreparablemente manchado por**

**su viaje a través del pantano. La mañana siguiente a su llegada, Irénée le**

**proporcionó un vestido azul pálido que le iba muy bien, aunque el cuello alto y sus**

**intrincados pliegues resultaban más apropiados para una matrona que para una**

**joven de su edad. Aun así, Candy agradeció la bondad y la generosidad de la**

**anciana. Poder llevar ropa limpia y librarse de la suciedad y la pestilencia del bayú**

**suponía un gran alivio.**

**-Tienes mucho mejor aspecto, ma **_**chére **_**-dijo Irénée bondadosamente.**

**Candy murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento, al tiempo que se preguntaba**

**cómo una mujer que tenía tan buen corazón podía haber criado a un hijo como**

**Terrence Granchester. El hombre al que acababa de conocer tenía que haber sido**

**una aberración, porque estaba segura de que el resto de la familia no podía ser como**

**él.**

**-¿Tiene usted más hijos, madame Granchester? -preguntó.**

**-Sí, tengo dos hijos más jóvenes, Alexandre y Bernard, quienes han ido a Francia y no**

**tardarán en regresar. -Irénée se acercó un poco más y añadió, en un tono conspiratorio-:**

**Tengo allí a una prima con cinco hermosas hijas, todas ellas por casar. Los animé a que**

**fueran a hacerles una larga visita, con la esperanza de que Alexandre o Bernard se interesarían**

**por una de las chicas y regresarían con una esposa.**

**-Frunció el entrecejo-. Sin embargo, o las chicas no son tan atractivas como me aseguró su**

**madre, o mis tercos hijos están decididos a no casarse nunca. Dentro de dos meses deberían**

**estar aquí.**

**Como si le leyera los pensamientos a Candy, Irénée añadió:**

**-Puedo asegurarte que Alexandre y Bernard no se parecen en nada a su hermano. Pero**

**Terrence no siempre ha sido así. Ha sido durante los últimos años cuando se ha vuelto tan**

**amargado. Padeció una gran tragedia en el pasado.**

**Candy estuvo a punto de soltar un resoplido de incredulidad, pero logró contenerse a**

**tiempo. ¿Padecer? El varón tan seguro de sí mismo y poseedor de una espléndida salud al que**

**había conocido el día anterior no parecía haber pasado por grandes padecimientos. Ahora,**

**después de una buena noche de sueño, se sentía lista para vérselas con él. Granchester no**

**volvería a aprovecharse de ella. Una cosa era segura: le daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer,**

**porque no consentiría que se la volviera a poner en manos de Robert White, para luego**

**verse entregada a Étienne Neil Leagan.**

**Su madre le había dicho a menudo que el destino de una mujer era padecer y soportar todo**

**aquello que **_**le bon Dieu **_**quisiera enviarle. Y en el pasado **_**tante **_**Delphine había dicho que**

**incluso el peor de los esposos era preferible a no tener un esposo. Bueno, eso estaría muy**

**bien para algunas chicas, pero no para ella.**

**Candy sintió que el corazón empezaba a latirle más deprisa cuando entraron en el salón, una**

**habitación pequeña y aireada decorada en tonos rosados y marrones y con broca do de flores**

**de color crema. Un magnífico acabado holandés cubría la madera de roble blanco.**

**Ventanales impolutos que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo dejaban entrar el sol velado por**

**las brumas de Luisiana. Los pequeños sofás barrocos v sillones color verde musgo estaban**

**agrupados juntos para invitar a la conversación íntima. Al ver que la habitación se hallaba**

**vacía, Candy empezó a relajarse.**

**Entonces oyó la voz de Granchester en la entrada detrás de ella.**

**-Mademoiselle, usted y yo tenemos unas cuantas cosas de las que hablar... -comenzó a decir**

**Granchester, pero se interrumpió abruptamente cuando Candy se volvió hacia él.**

**La miró con una expresión cautivada. Candy le devolvió la mirada fríamente al tiempo que**

**se preguntaba qué sería lo que él parecía encontrar tan fascinante. Ciertamente su apariencia**

**había mejorado con un baño y un poco de ese sueño que tanto necesitaba. No se hacía**

**ilusiones de que Granchester pudiera encontrarla hermosa, ya que ni siquiera el más vigoroso**

**de los cepillados podía domar su vaporosa explosión de rizos rubios, y los dos días anteriores**

**pasados a la intemperie habían hecho que sus pecas proliferasen hasta un grado alarmante. Su**

**figura era esbelta pero no tenía nada de espectacular, con senos pequeños y caderas**

**inexistentes. Sus facciones eran agradables, pero su nariz era un poco demasiado ancha y sus**

**labios excesivamente llenos para lo que dictaba la moda.**

**Mientras el silencio se prolongaba, Candy sometió a Granchester a una insolente inspección,**

**abarcándolo por completo con el tipo de mirada que ninguna dama debería dedicar jamás a**

**un caballero. Granchester era todavía más impresionante y viril de lo que recordaba:**

**bronceado, alto y musculoso, sus cabellos negros como la pez, sus ojos azul oscuros y llenos de audacia. Hacía que los jóvenes a los que Candy había conocido en Natchez pareciesen inmaduros e inexpertos. Se preguntó irónicamente si Granchester sería un ejemplo típico del criollo de Nueva Orleans. Que Dios la ayudara si había más como él merodeando por la ciudad.**

**-Sí, tenemos mucho de que hablar-dijo Candy con decisión. Mientras Irénée**

**tomaba asiento en un sofá tapizado de brocado, Candy fue hacia una silla cercana,**

**tratando de aparentar más calma de la que sentía. Se sentó y miró a Granchester con**

**expresión retadora-. En primer lugar, monsieur, me gustaría saber si tiene**

**intención de enviarme a la plantación de los Leagan.**

**El que fuera tan directamente al grano no pareció ofender a Granchester. Apoyando**

**un hombro en el quicio de la puerta en una postura que no podía ser más**

**informal, la observó con atención.**

**-No si usted no lo desea, mademoiselle. -No lo deseo.**

**-¿Por qué no acepta el compromiso?-preguntó Granchester sin inmutarse-. Muchas**

**jóvenes se sentirían extremadamente complacidas de poder casarse con un Leagan.**

**-Yo no veo que haya nada que aprobar en él. Su carácter, sus modales, su apariencia:**

**ni siquiera su edad es de mi agrado. **

**-¿Su edad? -Granchester frunció el ceño.**

**-Étienne Neil Leagan tiene treinta y cinco años. -Candy sonrió provocativamente**

**mientras añadía-: Es muy mayor. **

**Granchester respondió con una mirada irónica, como si fuese obvio que él y Leagan eran coetáneos.**

**-Un hombre de treinta y cinco años dista mucho de tener un pie en la tumba -dijo**

**secamente-. Sospecho que todavía le quedan bastantes años de vida por delante.**

**-Candy, si te casas con Leagan, puedes estar segura de que no te faltará de nada -**

**intervino Irénée. El comentario le ganó una mirada de advertencia por parte de su**

**hijo.**

**-Eso carece de importancia-dijo Candy-. Antes preferiría ser pobre que casarme con**

**un hombre al que desprecio. Y ya le he dejado muy claras cuáles son mis objeciones a**

**mon sieur Leagan. Para empezar, no entiendo por qué pidió mi mano. Mi dote es**

**despreciable, y aunque provengo de una familia irreprochable, no puede considerarse**

**que seamos aristócratas. Y obviamente no soy ninguna gran belleza. -Se encogió de**

**hombros-. Hay docenas de mujeres que servirían igual de bien a su propósito.**

**-¿Qué me dice de ese primo suyo que vive en Beauvallet? -preguntó Terry-. ¿Qué**

**esperaba conseguir poniéndose en contacto con él?**

**-Con ella -lo corrigió Candy-. Marie Dufour, y su esposo Claude. -Los Dufour eran**

**una próspera familia de granjeros. Candy recordaba a Marie como una mujer amable**

**y compasiva que se había fugado con Claude por amor-. Marie y yo siempre nos**

**tuvimos mucho cariño de pequeñas -agregó-. Pensé que los Dufour podrían apoyarme**

**en mi rechazo de los deseos de mi padrastro, y quizá permitirme vivir con ellos.**

**El rostro de Granchester era una máscara de calma.**

**-Yo podría ayudarla a ganar un poco de tiempo -ofreció-. Dos o tres días, por lo menos.**

**Puede escribir una carta a su prima, explicándole el dilema en el que se encuentra, y**

**permanecer aquí hasta que ella le haya respondido. Si su prima desea ayudarle, la**

**confiaré a la tutela de los Dufour antes de que monsieur White pueda llegar a ponerle**

**un dedo encima. Candy frunció la frente con expresión pensativa.**

**-Mi padrastro y los Leagan no tardarán en saber que me encuentro aquí. Cuando**

**vengan a por mí, usted no podrá impedir que me lleven con ellos.**

**-Podemos alegar que usted enfermó después de su odisea a través del pantano. El**

**médico de la familia afirmará que sería peligroso que se la trasladara antes de que**

**haya completado su convalecencia.**

**-Pero el médico sabrá que no estoy enferma. **

**-El médico dirá lo que yo le indique.**

**Candy consideró la propuesta, mientras la aguda mirada de Granchester permanecía posada en ella.**

**-La presencia de mi madre asegurará que su reputación no sufra ningún daño -le dijo éste sin dejar de observarla. -¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? -preguntó ella con recelo. Una sonrisa sutil danzó en las comisuras de los labios de Granchester.**

**-Porque tengo muy buen corazón, naturalmente. Candy dejó escapar una carcajada**

**de incredulidad. -Perdóneme si no le creo. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón? Supongo que**

**le complacería enormemente impedir que monsieur Leagan llegara a tener algo que**

**desea, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí -dijo él sin inmutarse-, ésa es precisamente la razón.**

**Candy sostuvo su mirada oscurecida por los párpados entornados, perfectamente**

**consciente de que él le estaba ocultando algo.**

**-¿Cuál es la causa de la animosidad que existe entre usted y Leagan?**

**-No tengo intención de hablar de eso. -Cuando Candy abrió la boca para seguir**

**interrogándolo al respecto, él continuó bruscamente-: ¿Escribirá la carta sí o no, señorita**

**Andry?**

**-Sí, lo haré -dijo ella con lentitud, pese a la sospecha que había ido creciendo en su**

**interior. No quería confiar en Granchester, pero no tenía elección-. Gracias, monsieur.**

**Un destello de satisfacción brilló en los oscuros ojos de él. -No hay por qué darlas.**

**Terry-. acompañó a Candy a la biblioteca y la sentó a su propio escritorio,**

**disponiendo ante ella portaplumas, pergamino y tinta. De pie detrás de su silla, Terry**

**contempló la coronilla de la joven, donde su brillante cabellera había sido recogida**

**en una gruesa trenza enroscada. Un color demasiado intenso, dirían muchos, con los**

**rizos rígidamente ordenados conteniendo reflejos casi purpúreos en las profundidades**

**del rojo. Terry no podía evitar sentirse fascinado por la facilidad con que se**

**alteraban los tonos, por toda aquella exuberante masa de rizos que parecían pesar**

**demasiado para que el esbelto cuello de Candy pudiera sostenerlos.**

**Lo que el día anterior sólo eran meros impulsos había pasado a convertirse en una**

**resolución irrevocable en cuanto la vio aquella mañana. Hacía años que no deseaba**

**con tanta intensidad a alguien. Candy era hermosa de una manera tan irresistible**

**como poco convencional, sin que el atractivo que suscitaba en él tuviera nada que**

**ver con algo tan banal como las proporciones clásicas. Todos sus rasgos estaban**

**llenos de firmeza, las líneas de sus pómulos, su mandíbula y su cuello dibujados con**

**impecable pureza. Y Terry nunca había visto nada tan invitador como aquella**

**generosa abundancia de pecas... quería seguir sus senderos por todo el cuerpo de**

**Candy, y hacer que su lengua tocara cada una de ellas.**

**El hecho de que Candy fuese demasiado joven para él importaba poco en este caso.**

**El dominio de sí misma de que daba muestra en todo momento era realmente**

**notable para una muchacha de tan tierna edad. Estaba claro que Candy no le tenía**

**ningún miedo: lo trataba como si fueran iguales, sin prestar ninguna atención a los**

**años que los separaban.**

**Terry sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso a medida que las imágenes sexuales**

**desfilaban por su mente, y obligó a su atención a que se centrara en el momento**

**actual.**

**-¿Necesita ayuda con la carta, mademoiselle Andry? Las profundas comisuras que**

**enmarcaban los carnosos labios de ella temblaron con una breve sombra de diversión. -Sé**

**escribir muy bien, gracias.**

**Terry había conocido a muchas mujeres, de mucha mejor cuna que ella, que eran**

**prácticamente analfabetas. Una buena parte de la sociedad criolla consideraba que un**

**exceso de educación resultaba perjudicial para una mujer. Medio inclinándose y medio**

**sentándose en el escritorio, Terry se volvió hacia ella.**

**-Ha recibido educación, entonces -comentó.**

**-Sí, gracias a mi padre. Contrató a una institutriz para mí y mi hermana Jacqueline. Nos**

**enseñó a leer y escribir, y a hablar el inglés así como el francés... Estudiamos historia,**

**geografía, matemáticas; incluso llegamos a estudiar uno o dos volúmenes de ciencias.**

**Pero después de que mi padre muriese, la institutriz fue despedida. -Cogió un**

**portaplumas de plata grabada y lo hizo rodar entre los dedos-. Y de todos modos, ya no**

**había mucho más que pudiera enseñarnos. La educación de una mujer no puede ir más**

**allá de cierto punto, lo cual lamento enormemente.**

**-¿Y de qué le serviría una mayor educación?**

**Ella sonrió y le devolvió sin pestañear la mirada provocadora que le estaba lanzando él.**

**-Quizá, monsieur, tengo otras ambiciones aparte de servirle de yegua a algún pomposo**

**aristócrata al que asusta muchísimo la idea de que su esposa sea más lista que él.**

**-Tiene un elevado concepto de su propia inteligencia, mademoiselle Andry.**

**-¿Le molesta?-Su voz era tan suave como la seda. Terry estaba completamente fascinado por Candy, con su mente profundamente centrada en ella y su sangre comenzando a hervir ante el reto que le presentaba. Santo Dios, cómo quería acostarse con ella.**

**-No, no me molesta.**

**Ella sonrió y alisó el pergamino que tenía delante.**

**-Si no le importa, monsieur, preferiría disponer de unos cuantos minutos de intimidad,**

**mientras empleo mi inadecuado cerebro femenino para componer unas cuantas líneas coherentes. ¿Tendría tal vez la amabilidad de corregir mis faltas de ortografía después?**

**Lo que él deseaba examinar no era su ortografía. Terry se las arregló para esbozar una**

**fría sonrisa, cuando todo su cuerpo lo instaba a que le subiera las faldas, se la sentara**

**en el regazo y estuviera disfrutando de ella durante horas.**

**-Me voy de aquí confiando plenamente en sus habilidades-dijo con una sonrisa de**

**respuesta, y la dejó mientras todavía era capaz de hacerlo.**

**Apenas había conseguido imponerse a su deseo desbocado para cuando regresó al**

**salón. Irénée lo saludó con evidente alivio.**

**-Sabía que no te aprovecharías de ella, después de todo -le dijo cariñosamente-.**

**Agradezco al cielo que hayas cambiado de parecer.**

**Él le lanzó una mirada vacía de toda expresión. -No he cambiado de parecer**

**acerca de nada. El semblante de Irénée se llenó de tristeza.**

**-Pero la carta que estás permitiendo que le escriba a su prima...**

**-Esa carta nunca será enviada. Si voy a colocarla en una situación comprometida, no**

**quiero que una maldita prima interfiera en ello.**

**Su madre lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y consternación.**

**-¿Cómo puedes hacer algo semejante? ¡Nunca hubiese creído que pudieras llegar a**

**aprovecharte así de una mujer! -Me crees capaz de cosas muchísimo peores, maman -**

**dijo él en un tono de voz súbitamente cargado de amargura-. ¿No es así?**

**Irénée se apresuró a apartar la mirada de él, incapaz de replicar, su rostro ensombrecido por**

**una mezcla de pena e impotencia que lo llenaron de furia.**

**Los White llegaron a la casa de la plantación mucho antes de lo que había esperado Terry. Al parecer, ellos y los Leagan estaban visitando todas las residencias que había a lo largo del camino del pantano en un esfuerzo por obtener cualquier clase de información acerca de la**

**joven que supuestamente se había perdido. Cuando Terry e Irénée confirmaron la presencia de Candy en su propiedad, los White sintieron un obvio alivio.**

**El desprecio ya firmemente establecido que Terry sentía por Robert White quedó redoblado**

**en cuanto lo conoció. White era menudo, musculoso y de rostro pétreo, sus ojos como**

**trocitos de obsidiana. Pensar que aquel fanfarrón tan pagado de sí mismo le había dado una**

**paliza a Candy llenó a Terry de una hostilidad que le costó ocultar.**

**White iba acompañado por una mujer corpulenta cuyos cabellos habían sido**

**inexpertamente oscurecidos con café. Una expresión frenética había quedado**

**congelada en su rostro. La **_**tante, supuso **_**Terry, y sospechó que no habría presentado**

**muchas objeciones a los malos tratos de que White había hecho objeto a su hijastra.**

**-¿Dónde está? -inquirió White, que transpiraba profusamente. Su mirada recorrió**

**ávidamente la habitación, como si medio sospechara que el objeto de su búsqueda se**

**escondía detrás de una silla-. ¿Dónde está Candy? Traédmela inmediatamente.**

**Terry les presentó a su madre, y todos tomaron asiento mientras el ama de llaves, Noeline, se presentó con una bandeja de refrescos. Los criollos tenían por costumbre no hacer nunca nada con prisas. Las visitas siempre discurrían con una pausada languidez, y casi todas las**

**conversaciones se iniciaban con el ritual de contar historias de la familia y efectuar el recuento de una larga sucesión de antepasados. Las gentes de Nueva Orleans jamás confiaban en un desconocido con el que no tuvieran al menos un pariente común. De hecho, todos se hallaban**

**tan familiarizados con sus respectivos árboles genealógicos que al menos diez generaciones de primos lejanos y parentela distante podían llegar a ser meticulosamente examinadas hasta que la conexión buscada por fin hubiera quedado establecida.**

**Robert White, sin embargo, estaba demasiado impaciente para seguir la costumbre.**

**-Quiero ver a mi hijastra de inmediato -exigió-. No tengo tiempo para charlas.**

**Tráigala aquí ahora mismo. Irénée miró a Terry con expresión de asombro ante la**

**grosería de aquel hombre. Terry volvió un rostro inexpresivo hacia White.**

**-Por desgracia, monsieur, tengo que darle algunas noticias bastante preocupantes.**

**-¡Se ha vuelto a escapar! -estalló White-. ¡Lo sabía! -No, nada de eso. No se**

**alarme. Es sólo que ha sucumbido a unas fiebres.**

**-¡Fiebres! -exclamó la **_**tante, **_**obviamente conocedora de las mortíferas plagas que**

**azotaban la ciudad de vez en cuando.**

**-Parece que no se trata de nada grave -dijo Terry en un tono tranquilizador-, pero**

**naturalmente he mandado llamar al médico de la familia para que la examine.**

**Hasta que llegue, sería peligroso molestarla. Está descansando en una habitación**

**de invitados del piso de arriba.**

**-Insisto en verla ahora mismo-dijo White. -Ciertamente. – Terry empezó a**

**levantarse, y luego preguntó-: ¿Puedo dar por sentado que usted ya ha padecido las**

**fiebres antes?**

**-No.**

**-Entonces será mejor que no vaya a visitarla. A la edad de usted, su vida podría llegar a**

**peligrar si contrajese las fiebres por haberse acercado a Candy.**

**-Quizá -se apresuró a interceder la **_**tante-, **_**deberíamos volver mañana después de**

**que el médico la haya examinado, Robert.**

**Irénée contribuyó con el tono persuasivo de su voz. -Le aseguro, monsieur**

**White, que cuidaremos muy bien de ella.**

**-Pero las molestias... -dijo Delphine, y su corpachón se estremeció mientras hacía un gesto**

**de impotencia. **

**-No es ninguna molestia-replicó Irénée con firmeza-. Ahora lo único que**

**importa es el bienestar de Candy.**

**-¡No tengo ninguna prueba de que esté aquí siquiera! -chilló White.**

**-Está aquí -le aseguró Terry. White torció el gesto.**

**-Conozco su reputación, monsieur. Y sé que le ha jurado enemistad al prometido de**

**Candy. ¡Si está tramando alguna clase de ardid, se lo haré pagar muy caro!**

**Irénée se inclinó hacia delante y dijo con convicción: -Le prometo, monsieur**

**White, que su hijastra estará a salvo con nosotros. No le ocurrirá nada malo. -Miró**

**a Terry y añadió, con un filo cortante como el acero en su tono-: Me aseguraré de**

**que así sea.**

**Después de un poco más de persuasión, los White se fueron, convencidos en apariencia de**

**que no les quedaba otra elección. Terry dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro de alivio cuando**

**oyó las ruedas del carruaje en el camino.**

**-Son despreciables -masculló.**

**Irénée apretó los labios en señal de disgusto. -Saben que estamos mintiendo, Terry.**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

**-No pueden hacer nada al respecto.**

**-De buena gana se la habría entregado a los White si no fuera por los moretones que tiene**

**en la espalda. No quiero que Candy se vea expuesta a una nueva sesión de la disciplina de**

**monsieur White.**

**-Ahora empezarán a correr los rumores-masculló Terry con una oscura satisfacción-.**

**Daría una fortuna por ver la cara que pone Leagan cuando White le cuente que**

**tengo a Candy.**

**-Candy estaría más segura con Neil que contigo -lo acusó Irénée-. ¡Al menos él**

**planea contraer matrimonio con ella!**

**-Candy encontrará mucho más agradable una aventura conmigo que el matrimonio**

**con él.**

**-Qué cruel y amargado te has vuelto-dijo Irénée con asombro-. Y qué decepcionado**

**se sentiría tu padre si pudiera verlo.**

**Dolido, Terry la miró hoscamente. **

**-Si él hubiera pasado por lo que he tenido que pasar yo, probablemente reaccionaría de la**

**misma manera.**

**-Eso demuestra lo poco que conocías a tu padre -replicó Irénée a su vez, y salió de la**

**habitación con la espalda muy rígida.**

**Aunque se sentía muy disgustada con su hijo mayor, Irénée aún no había descartado la**

**posibilidad de que pudiera ser redimido. Mientras desayunaba en su habitación, discutió la**

**situación con Noeline, el ama de llaves. Noeline, una mujer esbelta y atractiva que poseía un**

**sentido innato de lo práctico y una clara inclinación a decir sin rodeos lo que pensaba, llevaba**

**quince años siendo ama de llaves en la plantación de los Granchester. Tal como había esperado**

**Irénée, ni un solo detalle de su invitada, o de las intenciones que Terry tenía para con ella,**

**habían escapado a la observadora mirada de Noeline.**

**-No puedo creer que realmente tenga intención de causar su ruina -dijo Irénée al tiempo que**

**se llevaba la taza de porcelana a los labios-. Candy es una joven decente, y no merece verse**

**involucrada en la enemistad que mi hijo le profesa a Étienne Neil Leagan.**

**Las facciones color café de Noeline permanecieron inexpresivas, pero un destello pensativo**

**apareció en sus ojos. -Monsieur Granchester está demasiado deseoso de vengarse de Leagan**

**como para pensar en ninguna otra cosa. -Supongo que así es-dijo Irénée de mala gana-. Pero**

**Noeline, no puedo creer que Terry vaya a ser tan malvado como para seducir**

**deliberadamente a una joven inocente.**

**-El señor no es ningún malvado -replicó Noeline, yendo al tocador y disponiendo en pulcras**

**hileras los cepillos y las diminutas botellas-. Sólo es un hombre, madame. Y no puede**

**mantener alejado a un hombre de una chica tan guapa, igual que no podría atar a un sabueso**

**con una ristra de salchichas. -¿Piensas que Candy es guapa? -Irénée frunció el ceño**

**pensativamente-. He de admitir que al principio no me lo pareció. Pero cuanto más tiempo**

**hace que la conozco, más atractiva parece volverse.**

**-Tiene algo que le gusta mucho a monsieur -observó Noeline secamente-. Se lo oye crujir**

**como el aceite en una sartén cada vez que ella entra en la habitación.**

**-Noeline -la riñó Irénée mientras reía sobre su taza de té.**

**El ama de llaves también sonrió.**

**-Es así, madame-insistió-. Y cuando el señor la mira, tiene algo más que venganza en la**

**cabeza. Es sólo que no quiere admitirlo.**

**Cuando Candy estuvo segura de que su padrastro se había ido de la propiedad, fue en busca**

**de Granchester. Éste acababa de fumarse un puro y beberse una copa en la veranda de lateral,**

**y un hilillo de humo se elevaba perezosamente de un plato de cristal. Su atención**

**permanecía centrada en un magnífico pura sangre que un mozo traía de los establos. Al parecer**

**Granchester se disponía a cabalgar hasta la ciudad.**

**Al oír los suaves pasos de Candy en la veranda, Granchester se volvió hacia ella. Su mirada se**

**hallaba velada por los párpados entornados, y su boca mantenía una curva casi desdeñosa que**

**la hizo sentirse extraña. Verlo hacía que le entraran ganas de sobresaltarlo, de pillarlo con la**

**guardia baja... Se preguntó qué podría hacer Granchester si ella se limitaba a ir hacia él y besaba**

**su firme, tentadora boca y luego quitaba el rígido corbatín blanco de su cuello. Ningún**

**hombre la había afectado nunca de aquella forma. Quería sentir el roce de sus mejillas**

**afeitadas, y pasar suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos, y percibir el calor de su aliento en la**

**piel. Granchester parecía tomarse un poco demasiado en serio a sí mismo, como si estuviera**

**muy necesitado de que algo -o alguien-se riera de él y lo desarmara. Si fuera su esposa,**

**Candy haría algo al respecto.**

**Aquel pensamiento tan sorprendente hizo que se preguntara cuánto tiempo llevaba viudo, y**

**cómo había muerto su esposa. Estaba claro que ése era un terna prohibido en la casa de los**

**Granchester. Ni siquiera Irénée, siempre tan habladora, se mostraba dispuesta a responder a las**

**preguntas de Candy sobre aquel tema.**

**Candy ofreció a Granchester una sonrisa dubitativa. -Supongo que mi padrastro se**

**enfadó mucho cuando no le permitió verme.**

**-Mucho.**

**-Bien. -Se detuvo ante él, y su altura la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Cielo santo, aquel**

**hombre era enorme-. ¿Le creyó cuando le dijo que yo estaba enferma? **

**-No, no me creyó.**

**-¿Y aun así se fue? -Candy se mordisqueó el labio inferior y frunció el ceño-. Yo**

**hubiese esperado que hiciera valer sus derechos ante usted.**

**-Su padrastro está intentando evitar un escándalo -replicó Granchester-. No hará valer**

**sus derechos ante mí. Y mientras esté en mi casa, nadie puede obligarme a que la**

**saque de ella.**

**-¿Ni siquiera las autoridades locales? El sacudió la cabeza.**

**-Mantengo una excelente relación con el gobernador Claiborne.**

**Ella dejó escapar una breve carcajada.**

**-Está claro que puedo considerarme afortunada al haber hecho amistad con un hombre tan**

**influyente. -Candy sacó de su manga la carta a Marie, y le entregó el sobre sella do con carta. Le ruego que la haga entregar lo antes posible. Es importante.**

**-Soy consciente de la importancia de la carta, mademoiselle.**

**Candy lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué su presencia parecía hacerlo**

**sentir incómodo. Quizá no le gustaba que fuese tan franca y nunca se andará con**

**rodeos. Su puso que Granchester tenía que estar acostumbrado a las refinadas damas de**

**Nueva Orleans, quienes seguramente no corrían a través de los pantanos y desafiaban**

**a sus familias.**

**-Monsieur Granchester -le dijo con dulzura-, le pido disculpas por todas las molestias**

**que le he causado. Para compensarlo por su hospitalidad, le prometo que me iré de**

**aquí lo más pronto posible. Si mi prima Marie no quiere acogerme en su casa, entraré**

**en el convento de las ursulinas.**

**Él sonrió, al parecer divertido por la idea.**

**-Una monja con los rizos rubios de una bruja. -Una nota extraña, casi acariciante, se**

**había infiltrado en su voz. Candy sonrió avergonzada al tiempo que se llevaba una**

**mano a su cabellera caóticamente sujeta.**

**-Sin duda ellas insistirían en cortar todo este desorden. **

**-No -dijo él sin perder un instante-. Es precioso. **

**Candy casi se ofendió, pensando que Granchester se burlaba de**

**ella. Pero cuando él siguió contemplándola con aquella mirada impasible y oscura, se**

**dio cuenta de que era sincero. Y eso llevó a otra comprensión, todavía más asombrosa:**

**la de que Terrence Granchester se sentía tan atraído por ella como ella se sentía atraída**

**por él.**

**La atracción nunca llegaría a tener consecuencias, naturalmente. Sin embargo, lo encontró**

**interesante, de todas maneras. Un súbito calor afluyó a su rostro, y se apresuró a apartar la**

**mirada.**

**-Buenas tardes, monsieur-murmuró y se fue, andando tan deprisa que las faldas casi se le**

**enredaron alrededor de los tobillos.**

**-¿Cómo, otra vez aquí esta noche? -susurró Mariame, abriendo la puerta de par en par y**

**dando la bienvenida a Terry al interior de su casa, ubicada en el barrio del Vieux Carré donde vivían los cuarterones, cerca de Rampart. Sus gruesas pestañas descendieron mientras se**

**concentraba en aflojar el corbatín almidonado de Terry -. Creía haber satisfecho todos tus**

**deseos anoche.**

**Ocho años antes, el primer protector de Mariame había dado por finalizado su acuerdo sin**

**ningún miramiento, con lo que tanto ella como su hijo ilegítimo se quedaron sin dinero y sin**

**hogar. Desesperada, Mariame había empezado a hacer el equipaje para regresar a la casa de**

**su madre y vivir con ella. Cuando Terry supo que su amante la había abandonado, no vaciló**

**en ir a verla. Mariame era una de las mujeres más hermosas de Nueva Orleans, y él llevaba**

**mucho tiempo admirándola.**

**Mariame no intentó ocultar su asombro ante la oferta que le hizo Terry de convertirse en su**

**protector. «Casi todos los hombres quieren vírgenes», había dicho. En Nueva Orleans había**

**incontables jóvenes hermosas, la mayoría de ellas fruto de la mezcla de sangres, a las que se había preparado para convertirse en amantes de los ricos plantadores v hombres de negocios criollos que podían permitirse el lujo de mantenerlas. Placées, se llamaba a aquellas chicas tan ávidamente buscadas, y la mayor parte de ellas disfrutaban de grandes lujos.**

**El comentario de Mariame ante su oferta hizo reír a Terry. -La virginidad me importa un**

**comino -le había dicho-. Quiero la compañía de una mujer hermosa e inteligente. Fija tus**

**propios términos, Mariame: te deseo demasiado como para regatear.**

**Su admiración había aliviado inconmensurablemente la pena y el orgullo herido de**

**Mariame. Los desagradables rumores que corrían acerca de Granchester habían llegado a**

**sus oídos, y llevaba tiempo preguntándose si serían ciertos. Sin embargo, dado que había**

**visto la soledad en los oscuros ojos de Terry y la delicadeza de sus maneras, decidió**

**confiar en él.**

**En los ocho años transcurridos desde entonces, Mariame nunca había lamentado su**

**elección. Terry era un amante muy tierno, un generoso sustentador y un buen amigo.**

**Aunque se había asegurado de que Mariame no trajera al mundo ningún hijo suyo, pagó**

**el dinero necesario para que el hijo de Maríame fuera educado en París. Las joyas y**

**vestidos que le había ido dando a lo largo de los años bastarían para permitirle vivir**

**rodeada de lujos durante el resto de su vida, y a ella no le cabía ninguna duda de que**

**cuando Terry pusiera fin a su relación, le entregaría una suma extravagante en concepto**

**de despedida.**

**Porque Terry había sido bueno con ella, Mariame tomó la resolución de que nunca**

**pondría obstáculos a sus deseos. Cuando Terry decidiera que lo suyo había terminado, lo**

**dejaría partir sin protestar. No deseaba encadenarlo a ella, y había evitado sabiamente**

**enamorarse de él.**

**Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Mariame mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de los**

**hombros de Terry. Alta y de cuerpo esbelto, no le resultó nada difícil ponerse de puntillas y**

**rozar sus labios con los suyos. Sin embargo, esa noche Terry no respondió tal como ella había**

**esperado. Estaba insólitamente preocupado, turbado por algo.**

**-No he venido aquí para eso -dijo Terry, desenredándose de su abrazo.**

**Mariame fue a servirle una copa.**

**-¿Y entonces para qué estás aquí, Terry?**

**-No lo sé -dijo él, y empezó a dar rápidos paseos por la habitación.**

**-Siéntate, **_**mon cher, **_**por favor. Me pone nerviosa verte ir de un lado a otro como un tigre**

**hambriento.**

**Terry hizo lo que le pedía, y tomó asiento en el sofá sin que su mirada meditabunda**

**pareciese centrarse en nada en particular.**

**Mariame se acomodó en el sofá junto a él, dejando que sus largas y esbeltas piernas colgaran**

**despreocupadamente de uno de los muslos de él. Le entregó una copa de coñac. -Esto tal vez**

**te ayudará a relajarte.**

**Él tomó la copa y bebió un largo trago, sin apenas apreciar la excelente calidad del licor.**

**Los dedos de Mariame subieron por su muslo siguiendo un camino que les era**

**familiar.**

**-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres...? -No -masculló él, apartándole la mano. Mariame**

**se encogió de hombros.**

_**-D'accord. **_**-Una sonrisa, curiosa y astuta, rozó sus labios-. **_**Alors, **_**podrías contarme**

**algo más acerca de esa mujer que tienes alojada en tu casa.**

**Terry le lanzó una mirada sardónica, comprendiendo que los rumores se habían**

**propagado todavía más deprisa de lo que él esperaba.**

**-Los gemelos se tropezaron con mademoiselle Andry cuando intentaba huir de un**

**matrimonio no deseado. -Ah. -Las perfiladas cejas de Mariame se elevaron expresivamente-.**

**No son muchas las mujeres que se atreverían a hacer tal cosa. ¿Quién es el que aspira a ser su esposo, **_**bien-aimé?**_**-Étienne Neil Leagan.**

**Los dedos de Mariame dejaron de jugar con el hombro de Terry.**

**-Leagan... **_**bon Dieu. Qué **_**extraño que la chica acudiera a tí, de entre todas las personas, en**

**busca de refugio. ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**-Voy a aprovechar la situación, naturalmente.**

**-Ten cuidado, Terry -dijo Mariame en tono de preocupación-. Ya sé que no te detendrás**

**ante nada con tal de que Leagan pague por lo que hizo hace tantos años. Pero si recurrieras**

**a abusar de una inocente que se ha confiado a tu cuidado, luego lo lamentarías. -Una**

**sonrisa llena de cariño flotó en sus una conciencia, mon **_**cher, **_**por mucho que**

**pretendas lo contrario.**

**Una sonrisa reluctante pasó por el rostro de Terry. -Me alegro de que pienses eso. -**

**Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló los paneles de madera de ciprés que cubrían**

**el techo-. Mariame-dijo, cambiando abruptamente de tema-, tú ya sabes**

**que nunca pondré fin a nuestra relación sin haberte dejado bien situada antes.**

**-Nunca he temido que fueras a dejarme en la miseria -replicó Mariame**

**tranquilamente. ¿Sería aquélla la primera señal de que el interés que sentía por ella**

**empezaba a des vanecerse?-. Algún día -continuó diciendo-, me gustaría llevar mi**

**propia casa de huéspedes. Es algo en lo que tendría mucho éxito.**

**-Sí, lo tendrías**

**-¿Debería empezar a hacer planes para ello?**

**-Algún día. Si es lo que quieres hacer. -Le acarició suavemente la mejilla-. Pero todavía no.**

**El jueves habitualmente era el día de estar en casa para los Granchester, cuando las amistades**

**y los conocidos de Irénée los visitaban y charlaban un rato mientras tomaban una de**

**café rebajado con achicoria. Desgraciadamente, Irénée se había visto obligada a mantener**

**alejadas las visitas a causa de la presencia de Candy.**

**-Lamento perturbar sus hábitos -dijo Candy. Irénée la hizo callar alegremente.**

**-No, no, tomaremos café juntas, sólo nosotras dos. En estos momentos tu compañía me**

**resulta mucho más divertida que la de mis amistades, quienes siempre vienen con los**

**mismos cotilleos para que vayamos dándoles vueltas semana tras semana. Tienes que**

**hablarme de tu madre, v de las amistades que tenías en Natchez, y de tus pretendientes.**

**-A decir verdad, madame, he llevado una existencia muy recluida. A mi hermana y a mí**

**no se nos permitía tener pretendientes. De hecho, rara vez nos relacionábamos ni**

**siquiera con nuestros primos o parientes varones.**

**Irénée asintió para que viese que la entendía.**

**-Si nos guiamos por los patrones de hoy en día, esa manera de educar a las jovencitas ya se ha**

**quedado muy anticuada. Pero conmigo también fue así. Nunca leí un periódico hasta después**

**de haberme casado. No sabía nada del mundo exterior. Pasé muchísimo miedo cuando me**

**llegó el momento de salir del capullo protector de mi familia y asumir mi lugar como la**

**esposa de Victor Granchester. -Irénée sonrió, con un tenue brillo de diversión en los ojos**

**mientras se acordaba de la muchacha que había sido en aquel entonces-. Mi tante Marie y mi madre me acompañaron a mi lecho matrimonial y me dejaron sola allí para que esperase a mi esposo. ¡Oh, cómo les rogué que me llevaran de vuelta a casa! No quería ser una esposa, y mucho menos la esposa de un Granchester. Victor era todo un hombretón, y su presencia me intimidaba muchísimo. Me aterraba pensar en lo que iba a exigir de mí.**

**Intrigada, Candy dejó su taza.**

**-Evidentemente luego todo fue bien-observó la joven. Irénée dejó escapar una risita.**

**-Sí, Victor resultó ser un buen esposo. No tardé en enamorarme profundamente de él. Los**

**hombres de la familia Granchester son engañosos, ¿sabes? Por fuera se muestran dominadores y arrogantes. Sin embargo, cuando es llevado por la mujer adecuada, un Granchester hará lo que sea con tal de complacerla. -Cogiendo una cucharilla de plata grabada, Irénée echó un poco más de azúcar dentro de su café y lo removió-. Listo -dijo con satisfacción-. Me gusta que mi café esté negro como el diablo y dulce como el pecado. -Madame, ¿cómo era la esposa de su hijo? -preguntó Candy corno si tal cosa-. En su opinión, ¿supo llevarlo adecuadamente?**

**La pregunta hizo que Irénée se pusiera visiblemente tensa. Titubeó durante largo tiempo**

**antes de responder. -Corinne era la chica más hermosa y malcriada que he conocido...**

**estaba demasiado pendiente de sí misma para ser capaz de querer a nadie más. Nunca**

**consiguió llevar a Terry como era debido. Una lástima, porque no habría necesitado hacer**

**gran cosa para que Terry fuese feliz.**

**-El suyo no fue un buen matrimonio, entonces. -No -murmuró Irénée-. Creo que nadie**

**diría que lo fue.**

**Para gran decepción de Candy, no estaba dispuesta a revelar nada más acerca de la**

**misteriosa difunta esposa de Granchester.**

**Toda la existencia de los Granchester se vio bruscamente perturbada cuando Justin intentó**

**entrar en la casa sin ser visto pasada la medianoche, manchado de sangre y luciendo las**

**señales que le habían dejado los golpes recibidos en una pelea. Terry lo llamó a capítulo**

**de inmediato y se lo llevó a la cocina para administrarle una buena reprimenda. Candy**

**oyó la discusión desde su habitación. Abrumada por la curiosidad, fue sigilosamente**

**hasta el inicio de la escalera y aguzó el oído.**

**-¡No puedes tratarme como si yo fuera un niño! ¡Ahora ira soy un hombre!**

**-Eso es lo que tú dices -fue la mordiente réplica de Granchester-. Pero un hombre no les**

**busca las cosquillas a otros hasta hacer que se peleen a puñetazos con él por mero entretenimiento.**

**-No fue por entretenimiento -dijo Justin con vehemencia.**

**-¿Por qué te has peleado, entonces? ¡Para demostrar algo!**

**-¿Que eres rápido con los puños? Eso no te llevará muy lejos, Justin. Pronto alcanzarás la**

**edad en que las peleas a puñetazos se convierten en sesiones de esgrima, y entonces te**

**manchará de sangre las manos.**

**-Entonces seré como tú, ¿verdad?**

**Sorprendida por aquellas palabras, Candy se sentó en la sombra del último escalón y**

**escuchó con atención.**

**-Por malo que sea, yo nunca llegaré a ser peor que tú -lo acusó el muchacho-. Lo sé**

**todo acerca de ti, papá. Y también conozco tus planes para Reagan y mademoiselle**

**Andry.**

**Un silencio lleno de tensión siguió a esas palabras. Finalmente Granchester gruñó:**

**-Tengo razones sobre las que tú no sabes nada. -¿No? -se burló Justin.**

**-Al parecer has oído los rumores. -¡He oído la verdad!**

**-Nadie conoce la verdad -contestó Granchester con voz átona.**

**El muchacho le escupió una palabra terrible y salió corriendo de la cocina. Candy se**

**apresuró a apartarse de la escalera y huyó hacia su cama, queriendo evitar que la**

**sorprendieran escuchando a escondidas. Cuando estuvo a salvo debajo del**

**cubrecama, clavó la mirada en las sombras sin verlas y se preguntó si había oído**

**correctamente al muchacho. ¿Cuál era la palabra que Justin le había lanzado a su**

**padre? Había sonado como «asesino».**

**Pero no podía haberlo oído bien, pensó, profundamente turbada, y sus puños se apretaron**

**rígidamente contra el cubrecama.**

**#############**

**Terry estuvo fuera todo el día siguiente, atendiendo ciertos asuntos en la ciudad. En**

**respuesta a las preguntas de Candy, Irénée replicó que había ido a ver al gobernador**

**Claiborne.**

**-¿Cómo ha llegado monsieur Granchester a tener tan buena relación con el**

**gobernador?-preguntó Candy, fascinada. Irénée se encogió de hombros.**

**-No estoy del todo segura, dado que Terry rara vez habla conmigo de sus actividades**

**políticas. Sin embargo, sé que cuando Claiborne asumió el cargo, pidió a mi hijo que**

**lo ayudara a negociar con los criollos y fuera dando forma a sus propuestas para hacer**

**que resultaran más aceptables. Al igual que les ocurre a la mayoría de los americanos,**

**el gobernador no siempre entiende nuestra manera de hacer las cosas. Y como a Terry**

**le deben muchos favores tanto los criollos como los americanos, suele ser capaz de**

**persuadirlos a todos para que se muestren de acuerdo con las decisiones políticas de**

**Claiborne. Terry también ayuda a apaciguar el descontento en la ciudad cuando**

**Claiborne ha hecho algo que no debía. -Chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que añadía, en**

**un tono de desaprobación-: Estos americanos siempre están creando problemas.**

**Al igual que la mayoría de los criollos, Candy consideraba que los americanos eran unos**

**bárbaros, con escasas excepciones. Toscos y carentes de refinamiento, los americanos sólo**

**pensaban en el dinero, les gustaba beber demasiado y enseguida perdían la paciencia con los criollos porque éstos siempre preferían hacerlo todo poco a poco.**

**Sólo los americanos podían llegar al extremo de mal gusto que representaba sustituir el**

**cotillón y los bailes de cuadrilla criollos por la giga y el galope a la escocesa. Sólo a unos**

**hipócrita tas como los americanos se les ocurriría criticar el hábito criollo de pasar el**

**domingo descansando en vez de permanecer sentados en el duro banco de una iglesia**

**desde la mañana hasta la noche.**

**Cuando la mañana estuvo un poco más avanzada, Candy exploró la plantación a su**

**antojo, protegiéndose el cutis con una sombrilla para evitar una proliferación de las**

**nunca bien venidas pecas. Sin embargo, su energía habitual enseguida se vio minada por**

**el calor, y no tardó en percibir un molesto dolor en las sienes. De regreso a la casa,**

**centró su atención en la labor de punto que le había proporcionado Irénée. El intenso**

**calor del verano no tardó en invadir incluso las partes de la casa más resguardadas del**

**sol. La transpiración hizo que las prendas se le pegaran a la piel, y Candy empezó a**

**tirar de ellas con irritación.**

**Cuando Irénée se retiró para echar una cabezada de mediodía, declarándose fatigada**

**por el calor, Candy hizo lo mismo. Entró en su habitación, se quedó en ropa interior, y**

**se acostó sobre las frescas sábanas blancas. Una criada desenrolló el **_**balee, **_**una red de**

**gasa que mantenía alejados de la cama a los mosquitos. Con los ojos fijos en el**

**baldaquín que se extendía a dos metros por encima de su cabeza, Candy esperó a que**

**el sueño tomara posesión de ella. Aunque ya habían transcurrido tres días desde su**

**trayecto por el pantano, todavía no se había recuperado por completo de él. Estaba**

**agotada, y hasta los mismos huesos le dolían.**

**Justin entró en la biblioteca sin hacer ruido y la recorrió rápidamente con la mirada. El calor de la tarde hacía que la estancia resultara asfixiante. Los libros dispuestos en hileras interminables parecían observarlo como centinelas desde lo alto de sus anaqueles.**

**La mole del escritorio de caoba de Terry, con todos sus misteriosos cajones y**

**compartimientos, se alzaba entre las ventanas protegidas por las cortinas. Su visión hizo que un escalofrío descendiera por la espalda de Justin. Cuán a menudo había visto a su padre sentado a ese mismo escritorio, la cabeza inclinada sobre documentos y libros. Los cajones estaban repletos de llaves, recibos, papeles y pequeñas cajas fuertes; y entre todo aquello, esperaba Justin, se hallaría el objeto que andaba buscando. Fue rápidamente al escritorio y lo registró, examinando los contenidos de cada cajón.**

**Usó la horquilla para el pelo que había cogido prestada de la habitación de Irénée**

**para abrir una pequeña caja que contenía documentos. La cerradura se abrió con un**

**chasquido de protesta, y Justin lanzó una cautelosa ojeada por encima del hombro**

**antes de mirar dentro de la caja. Más recibos, y una carta. Una carta sin abrir. Un **

**destello de triunfo brilló en los ojos de Justin. Se guardó la carta dentro de la camisa,**

**cerró la caja y Volvió a dejarla donde la había encontrado.**

**-Esto -murmuró para sí- saldará la cuenta que tengo contigo, **_**mon pére**_

**Candy durmió hasta bastante después de la hora de la cena, 'e Irénée se aseguró de**

**que su sueño no fuera interrumpido. Cuando despertó, la habitación estaba oscura v**

**el frescor del anochecer ya había llegado. Todavía medio dormida, Candy se puso**

**un vestido amarillo claro y fue al piso de abajo.**

**-Ah, por fin has despertado -dijo la animada voz de Irénée-. Pensé que sería mejor dejarte**

**dormir todo el tiempo que quisieras. Ahora debes de tener hambre, ¿hmmmm?**

**-La anciana la cogió del brazo v se lo apretó afectuosamente-. Los gemelos y yo ya hemos**

**comido. Terry llegó hace un momento y está cenando. Puedes acompañarlo en la **_**salle á nanger.**_

**Pensar en comida hizo que Candy sintiera náuseas. **

_**-Non, merci **_**-consiguió decir-. No tengo nada de Hambre.**

**-Pero has de comer algo. -Irénée la empujó suavemente hacia el comedor-. Tenemos un**

_**gumbo **_**delicioso, y pámpano relleno de cangrejo, y pasteles de arroz calientes...**

**-Oh, no puedo-dijo Candy, sintiendo que se le cerraba la garganta al pensar en los**

**suculentos platos.**

**-Tienes que intentarlo. Estás demasiado delgada, querida mía.**

**Cuando entraron en el comedor, Candy pudo ver el reflejo de Terry en el espejo de marco**

**dorado sobre la chimenea de mármol. Terry estaba sentado a la mesa y la luz de la lámpara**

**arrancaba destellos a sus cabellos negros como el ala de un cuervo.**

**-Buenas noches, mademoiselle. -Con la cortesía innata de un caballero criollo, se levantó**

**y ayudó a Candy a tomar asiento-. **_**Maman **_**me dice que ha dormido mucho tiempo. -La**

**evaluó con la mirada-. ¿Se encuentra bien?**

**-Sí, muy bien. Es sólo que no tengo demasiado apetito. Irénée chasqueó la lengua.**

**-Asegúrate de que come algo, Terrence. Yo estaré en la habitación de al lado con mi**

**bordado.**

**Candy miró partir a la anciana con una sonrisa en los labios.**

**-Su madre es todo un carácter, monsieur.**

**-De eso no cabe duda -convino él irónicamente. Una criada entró en el comedor para**

**depositar un plato ante Candy. Nada más contemplar el pescado humeante dispuesto sobre**

**pasteles de arroz frito, sintió que la bilis empezaba a subirle por la garganta. Cogió un vaso**

**de agua y bebió un pequeño sorbo, con la esperanza de que eso le calmaría un poco el**

**estómago.**

**-He oído que hoy ha ido a ver a su amigo el señor Claiborne -observó después.**

**-Sí. -Terry hincó los blancos dientes en un trozo de pan de corteza dorada.**

**-¿De qué estuvieron hablando? ¿O fue algo demasiado complicado para que una simple**

**mujer pueda entenderlo? Su pulla arrancó una fugaz sonrisa a Terry.**

**-La administración de Claiborne se encuentra bajo asedio. El gobernador intenta reunir toda**

**la información posible antes de que sus enemigos acaben con él.**

**-¿Quiénes son sus enemigos? ¿Los criollos? Terry sacudió la cabeza.**

**-No, no se trata de los criollos. Son refugiados de Francia y Santo Domingo, v un**

**pequeño pero muy ruidoso puñado de americanos. Entre los que figura Aaron Burr,**

**quien en este preciso instante se encuentra en Natchez.**

**-¿El antiguo vicepresidente de Estados Unidos?**

**-Sí. Corren rumores de que Burr se ha embarcado en una misión de reconocimiento para**

**reclutar hombres en una confabulación para hacerse con la posesión del territorio de Orleans.**

**-Eso tiene que haber puesto muy nervioso al gobernador.**

**Terry se retrepó en su asiento y la observó sin dejar de sonreír.**

**-Lo cual es muy justificable. Claiborne es joven y carece de experiencia. A sus adversarios**

**políticos les encantaría desacreditarlo y separar el territorio de la Unión.**

**-¿Es usted de los que desean que Luisiana alcance la condición de estado?**

**-Cuento con ello-replicó él-. Cuando los americanos se hicieron con el territorio hace**

**dos años, juré lealtad a Claiborne. Desgraciadamente, los americanos no han hecho**

**honor i su promesa de admitir a Luisiana en la Unión.**

**-Pero ¿por qué?**

**-Aseguran que nuestra población todavía no se preparada para obtener la**

**ciudadanía.**

**-No veo por qué... -comenzó a decir Candy, y se callo. Al sentir un súbito mareo.**

**Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, vio que Terry la miraba fijamente.**

**-Está muy pálida -murmuró-. ¿Se siente mal? Candy sacudió la cabeza.**

**-Yo... estoy bastante cansada, monsieur. -Se apartó torpemente de la mesa-. Si me excusa,**

**subiré a mi habitación. **

**-Por supuesto. -Él la ayudó con mucho cuidado, rodeándole el codo**

**con su robusta mano-. Siento verme privado de una compañía tan encantadora durante la**

**cena. Para ser una mujer, es capaz de llevar muy bien una conversación. **

**Candy rió, y luego dirigió una sonrisa a aquellos oscuros ojos azules que la contemplaban con un destello de diversión.**

**-Ya replicaré a eso mañana, cuando me encuentre mejor. Él le sostuvo la mirada por**

**un instante, y luego su mano se apartó de bastante mala gana del brazo de Candy. -**

**Que descanse bien -murmuró, v permaneció de pie mientras ella salía del comedor.**

**Candy subió la escalera sintiendo que las piernas le pesaban como si se hubieran**

**vuelto de plomo. Cuando entró en su habitación, se llevó la mano a la cara, sabiendo**

**que algo no iba bien. Un sudor frío cubría su piel. Más transpiración corría entre sus**

**pechos y debajo de su corpiño, y estaba impaciente por quitarse todas aquellas**

**prendas que la oprimían.**

**Había un cuadrado de papel blanco en su cama, cuidadosamente colocado sobre la**

**almohada. Candy frunció el ceño con curiosidad y tomó el papel. Cuando vio de qué**

**se trataba, su corazón dejó de latir.**

**-La carta-susurró, descubriendo de pronto que le costaba respirar. El sobre tembló en**

**sus manos. Era su carta a Marie, sin abrir y sin entregar. Granchester le había asegurado**

**que la carta sería enviada. ¿Por qué había mentido? ¿Y cuál era su propósito al**

**retenerla? ¡Oh, Dios, ella ya había sabido que no podía confiar en él!**

**Decidió que iría inmediatamente a hablar con Terry. Entonces su cabeza palpitó con**

**una súbita punzada de dolor, y sintió un dolor en la espalda desde lo alto de la**

**columna ver tebral hasta las caderas. Blanca de indignación, Candy aferró la**

**balaustrada con una mano resbaladiza y dio inicio al largo descenso. Cuando había**

**bajado la mitad de los escalones, vio a Granchester saliendo del comedor.**

**-Tiene algo que explicarme, monsieur-dijo, sintiendo la lengua extrañamente pastosa.**

**Él fue hacia la escalera.-¿Qué es lo que he de explicarle, mademoiselle? Candy alzó la carta.**

**-¿Por qué me mintió? Mi carta a Marle... ¡se la ha quedado! Nunca tuvo ninguna intención**

**de enviarla. -Sacudió la cabeza impacientemente para acallar el zumbido que resonaba en**

**sus oídos-. No lo entiendo. -Vio que él empezaba a subir hacia ella y trató de retroceder**

**escalera arriba. El estruendo que resonaba dentro de su cabeza le impedía pensar-. ¡No se**

**acerque!**

**El rostro de Granchester mostraba una tranquilidad inhumana.**

**-¿Cómo se ha hecho con ella?**

**-Eso no importa. Dígame por qué. ¡Ahora, maldito sea! Dígame... -La carta cayó de su mano**

**enervada y terminó encima de un escalón-. Me voy. Prefiero estar con Leagan a tener que**

**soportar su presencia un solo minuto más.**

**-Se quedará -dijo él secamente-. Tengo planes para usted.**

**-Maldito sea-murmuró Candy, sintiendo el humillante escozor de las lágrimas**

**en los ojos-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un**

**esfuerzo por de tener el palpitar que sentía dentro de ella. Si al menos cesara,**

**si al menos pudiera calmarse lo suficiente para pensar.**

**De pronto el rostro de Granchester cambió.**

**-Candy... -Extendió los brazos hacia ella para sujetar su forma bamboleante, y sus manos**

**se cerraron alrededor de su cintura.**

**Ella trató de apartarlo. -¡No me toque!**

**El duro brazo de Granchester se deslizó alrededor de su espalda.**

**-Deje que la ayude a subir a la habitación. -No...**

**Mientras se esforzaba por liberarse, sintió que se desplomaba encima de él. Su**

**cabeza cayó débilmente sobre el hombro de Granchester al tiempo que sus**

**manos colgaban fláccidamente junto a sus costados.**

**-¿ Terry? -preguntó Irénée, que había salido del salón en cuanto oyó toda aquella**

**agitación. Noeline la seguía-. ¿Hay algún problema? **_**Mon Dieu, **_**¿qué ha**

**pasado?**

**Granchester ni siquiera la miró. **_**–**_

**-Haz venir al médico -ordenó secamente, y alzó del suelo a Candy, curvando los brazos por**

**debajo de sus rodillas y su espalda. Cargó con ella como si no pesara nada, sin prestar**

**atención a sus gemidos de protesta.**

**-Puedo andar-sollozó ella, tirando débilmente de sus manos-. Bájeme...**

**-Calla -dijo él con dulzura-. No te resistas.**

**El trayecto hasta su habitación sólo requirió unos segundos, pero a Candy le pareció que**

**duraba una eternidad. Su mejilla reposaba sobre el hombro de Granchester, al tiempo que sus lágrimas iban mojando el firme lino de su camisa. Candy tenía calor y sentía náuseas, y**

**estaba espantosamente mareada. La única cosa sólida que había en el mundo era el duro**

**pecho de Granchester. De alguna manera, en su desdicha, olvidó lo mucho que lo despreciaba,**

**y agradeció el sólido sustento de sus brazos.**

**Por un instante se sintió mejor, pero cuando Granchester la puso en la cama, toda la**

**habitación giró vertiginosamente a su alrededor. Era como si estuviera hundiéndose**

**dentro de una oscuridad asfixiante. Manoteando a ciegas, extendió los brazos en un**

**esfuerzo por salvarse. Una mano apartó delicadamente los cabellos de su frente que**

**ardía.**

**-Ayúdeme -susurró Candy.**

**-No pasa nada, **_**petite. **_**-La voz de Granchester era suave y reconfortante-. Yo cuidaré de ti. No, no llores. Agárrate a mí. Candy continuó debatiéndose en un débil intento de escapar de la nube abrasadora que había descendido sobre ella. Trató de explicarle algo a Granchester, y él pareció entender sus frenéticos balbuceos.**

**-Sí, lo sé -murmuró-. Estate quieta, **_**petite. **_**Noeline, que los había seguido al interior de la**

**habitación, miró por encima del hombro de Terry y sacudió la cabeza con expresión**

**sombría.**

**-Es la fiebre amarilla -dijo-. Cuando llega tan deprisa es terrible. He visto a algunos estar**

**sanos un día y caerse muertos al siguiente. -Dirigió una mirada de conmiseración**

**a la figura que sufría en la cama, corno si un rápido fallecimiento fuese inevitable.**

**Terry miró al ama de llaves con expresión hosca, pero se aseguró de que su voz siguiera**

**siendo tranquila y pausada. -Trae una jarra con agua fría, y un poco de esos polvos... ¿qué**

**fue lo que les dimos a los gemelos cuando la tuvieron?**

**-Calomelanos y jalapa, monsieur.**

**-Bueno, pues date prisa -gruñó él, y Noeline se fue inmediatamente.**

**Terry bajó la mirada hacia Candy, quien estaba enumerando incoherencias. Le apartó**

**suavemente las manos de la camisa y tomó sus dedos que ardían entre los suyos.**

**-Oh, demonios -masculló, presa de un miedo que no había vuelto a experimentar en**

**años, desde que los gemelos habían sucumbido a aquella fiebre que podía ser mortal.**

**Volvió a alisarle los cabellos, y una violenta maldición escapó de sus labios cuando**

**notó lo mojados que estaban en las raíces.**

**Irénée estaba de pie detrás de él.**

**-Su muerte ciertamente frustrará tus planes, mon fils -dijo en voz baja.**

**Terry no apartó la mirada de Candy. -No va a morir.**

**-La enfermedad ha llegado demasiado deprisa y con demasiada fuerza -murmuró Irénée-.**

**La fiebre ya la hace delirar.**

**-No vuelvas a hablar de eso delante de Candy-dijo él secamente-. Se pondrá bien. No voy**

**a permitir que sea de otro modo.**

**-Pero Terry, ella no puede entender...**

**-Puede oír lo que estamos diciendo. -Se incorporó y la miró fijamente-. Quítale la ropa y**

**báñala con un paño frío. Cuando llegue el médico, dile que no debe hacer nada sin mi**

**permiso. No quiero que la sangre.**

**Irénée asintió, acordándose de cómo casi habían perdido a Justin durante su combate con**

**la fiebre, cuando lo habían sangrado demasiado.**

**Irénée y Noeline se turnaron junto a Candy durante las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas.**

**Irénée ya no se acordaba de todo el trabajo y la paciencia que requería cuidar a un enfermo**

**de fiebre amarilla. La espalda le dolía a causa de las horas de inclinarse sobre la cama y pasar**

**la esponja con agua fría por el cuerpo de Candy. Los violentos accesos de vómito, el delirio**

**y las pesadillas, el penetrante olor de los baños de vinagre que le daban: todo aquello era**

**repelente y agotador.**

**Terry se interesaba a menudo por el estado de la joven, pero el decoro le impedía entrar en la habitación. Aunque no se habló de ello, Terry sospechaba que justin había tenido algo que ver con la carta, porque conocía la inclinación a crear problemas que tenía su hijo. El muchacho iba por la casa como un espectro, rehuyendo a su padre y a su hermano.**

**En momentos como aquéllos, cuando los adultos se hallaban ocupados en otras cosas,**

**normalmente los gemelos aprovechaban la oportunidad para saltarse las normas, faltando a**

**las clases con su preceptor y saliendo de la casa para ir a ver a sus amigos o hacer travesuras**

**en la ciudad. En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, se mostraban desusadamente tranquilos. Una**

**tétrica neblina parecía haber descendido sobre la casa, el silencio interrumpido únicamente**

**por los gritos incoherentes de Candy durante los peores períodos del delirio.**

**Esta vez, cuando la familia de Candy volvió a la casa de los Granchester, se fue de allí sin**

**abrigar ninguna duda de que era cierto que estaba extremadamente enferma. A Delphine se**

**le permitió visitarla en su habitación, pero la joven no la reconoció. Robert se mostró muy**

**abatido mientras se iban, porque estaba claro que Candy tenía pocas probabilidades de**

**sobrevivir a la fiebre.**

**En un arranque de melancolía, Justin comenzó a quejarse de la molestia que suponía tener en**

**casa a una invitada enferma.**

**-Ojalá esto terminara de una vez, de la manera que sea -dijo con voz átona, mientras él y**

**Philippe estaban sentados en la escalera-. No soporto que todo el mundo tenga que ir de**

**puntillas, y los ruidos que ella hace, y que toda la casa apeste a vinagre.**

**-No durará mucho más -comentó Philippe-. Le oí decir a **_**grand-mére **_**que no vivirá**

**otro día.**

**Se quedaron helados cuando oyeron un débil grito procedente del piso de arriba. De**

**pronto su padre salió de la biblioteca y pasó junto a ellos sin decir palabra. Subió los**

**escalones de dos en dos. Los gemelos se miraron, sorprendidos.**

**-¿Crees que ella le importa? -preguntó Philippe.**

**El joven rostro de Justin se endureció en una mueca de desprecio.**

**-Lo único que le importa es que ella no muera sin haberse aprovechado de ella.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? -Sospechando que su hermano le ocultaba algo, Philippe lo**

**agarró de la manga-. Justin, ¿qué es lo que tú sabes y yo ignoro?**

**Justin se liberó el brazo con brusquedad.**

**-No te lo diré. Lo único que harías sería intentar defenderlo a él.**

**Irénée trató en vano de calmar a la muchacha que se retorcía y no paraba de dar vueltas en el**

**paroxismo del delirio. **_**-Pauvre petite! **_**-exclamó.**

**Nada parecía ser capaz de tranquilizar a Candy. Ni bebía ni descansaba, y ninguna**

**medicina lograba permanecer dentro de su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para que**

**pudiera llegar**

**a hacerle algún bien. Irénée se dejó caer cansadamente en la silla junto a la cama v**

**contempló el inquieto debatirse de Candy.**

**-No... no deje que él... Uh, por favor, por favor. -El hilillo de voz subía y bajaba**

**monótonamente.**

**Irénée comenzó a extender la mano hacia la esponja y la jofaina, con la intención de**

**enfriar la fiebre con más agua. Dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando su hijo**

**apareció en la habitación oscurecida.**

**-¿ Terry? -exclamó-. ¿Qué haces? No deberías estar aquí. Candy no está vestida.**

**-Me importa un comino.**

**Apartó de un manotazo los tenues pliegues del **_**baire **_**y se sentó en el borde de la**

**cama. Su oscura cabeza se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la joven que no paraba de**

**retorcerse.**

**- Terry, esto es indecente-protestó Irénée-. Debes irte. Haciendo como si su madre no**

**estuviera allí, Terry apartó las sábanas enredadas del cuerpo sudoroso de Candy. Su camisón**

**humedecido por la transpiración se había vuelto transparente al pegarse a la piel,**

**y no servía para ocultar su desnudez. El rostro de Terry permaneció fruncido en una**

**mueca de tensión mientras apartaba del rostro de Candy sus cabellos enmarañados y la**

**cogía en brazos. Toda la fuerza de su voluntad se hallaba centrada en la figura que no**

**paraba de estremecerse mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho.**

**-Chis -susurró sobre la sien de Candy al tiempo que le rodeaba la cabeza con la mano-.**

**Apóyate en mí y descansa. Sí. Calla, **_**petite. **_**Con eso sólo consigues agotarte.**

**La joven se aferró a él y murmuró incoherencias.**

**Terry la incorporó sobre la cama y extendió la mano hacia la esponja mojada. Se la pasó por la**

**cara y el pecho a Candy, apretándola hasta que el agua fresca corrió en hilillos por su piel y**

**empapó sus propias ropas.**

**-Estate quieta, Candy. Deja que yo cuide de ti. Duerme. No corres ningún peligro, **_**ma chére.**_

**Pasado un rato, el contacto de sus manos y la dulzura con la que le hablaba tranquilizaron a**

**la joven, que se relajó. Terry cogió la taza de la mesilla de noche y la acercó a los labios de**

**ella. Candy se atragantó y trató de resistirse, pero él siguió insistiendo y no paró de**

**persuadirla y apremiarla hasta que ella tragó un poco de la medicina.**

**Terry volvió a acostarla delicadamente sobre el colchón y la cubrió con la sábana. Luego**

**volvió la mirada hacia el rostro asombrado de su madre.**

**-Dile a Noeline que traiga sábanas limpias -dijo-. Puede ayudarme a cambiar la cama.**

**Irénée por fin encontró la voz que había perdido. -Gracias por tu ayuda, Terry. Ahora ya me**

**ocuparé yo de ella.**

**Terry cogió un peine de la mesilla de noche y empezó a pasarlo sobre la masa de enredos que**

**enmarañaban los cabellos de Candy.**

**-Estás agotada, **_**maman. **_**Ve a descansar un poco. Yo cuidaré de ella.**

**En un primer momento Irénée no supo cómo replicar a una proposición tan disparatada.**

**-¿Qué? Vaya sugerencia más ridícula. Sería faltar al decoro. Además, los hombres no saben**

**cómo hay que cuidar a un enfermo. Eso es una ocupación de mujeres. Hay que hacer ciertas**

**cosas que...**

**-El cuerpo de una mujer no es un misterio para mí. En cuanto a tratar la fiebre,**

**cuidé de los gemelos cuando la tuvieron. ¿Recuerdas?**

**-A decir verdad, lo había olvidado -admitió Irénée-. Estuviste magnífico con los gemelos**

**cuando enfermaron. Pero ellos eran tus hijos, y esta joven inocente...**

**-¿Piensas que voy a violarla? -preguntó Terry con una sonrisa torcida-. Ni siquiera**

**yo soy tan degenerado, **_**maman. -Mon **_**fils, ¿por qué quieres asumir esta carga? -**

**le preguntó ella con suspicacia.**

**-¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo? Me interesa mucho su bienestar. Ahora vete y**

**descansa. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de ella durante unas horas.**

**Irénée se levantó de mala gana.**

**-Le diré a Noeline que ocupe tu lugar.**

**Sin embargo, Terry no permitió que Noeline o ninguna otra persona lo sustituyeran. Desde**

**aquel momento, pasó cada minuto junto al lecho de Candy, las mangas de su camisa**

**enrolladas por encima de sus codos mientras se esforzaba por hacer bajar la intensa fiebre de la joven. Era incansable y asombrosamente paciente.**

**Irénée nunca había oído decir que ni siquiera un esposo hiciera tanto por una esposa. Todo**

**aquello era inexplicable. Estaba consternada, pero no se le ocurría ninguna manera de**

**interceder. Carecía de todo control sobre Terry. Si sus hermanos hubieran estado en casa**

**quizá se habrían ofrecido a obligarlo a salir de la habitación de la enferma, pero los días iban transcurriendo sin que llegaran y Terry seguía en el dormitorio de la joven como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a permanecer allí.**

**Un lobo merodeaba por los sueños de Candy, acechándola hasta que ella echó a correr y**

**enseguida se desplomó. El lobo se acercó a ella, sus dientes relucían cuando se inclinó sobre su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, y de pronto comenzó a despedazarlo. Candy gritó al sentir que todo su cuerpo estaba siendo desgarrado. Un instante después el lobo se había esfumado, ahuyentado por el sonido de una voz llena de dulzura.**

**-Estoy aquí..., todo va bien. Calla... Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí.**

**Candy se sentía rodeada por un calor asfixiante que le abrasaba los pulmones. Con un**

**grito de agonía, luchó por escapar a él. Sintió que una mano muy fresca le acariciaba la**

**frente. Desesperada, quiso encontrar un poco más de consuelo. -Por favor -dijo, y gimió**

**de alivio cuando la caricia dadora de vida regresó y el frescor recorrió su cuerpo, aliviando**

**aquel fuego insoportable.**

**Los ojos del lobo volvieron a observarla, reluciendo diabólicamente en la oscuridad.**

**Candy se apresuró a volverse, llena de pánico, y su cuerpo chocó con el duro pecho de**

**un hombre y sus rígidos brazos.**

**-Ayúdame, por favor...**

**-Me has sido prometida en matrimonio -oyó que decía la voz de Neil Leagan, y alzó la**

**mirada hacia su rostro para contemplarlo con horror. El deseo ardía en los ojos en tornados**

**de él, y sus labios relucían de humedad. Candy se apartó y se encontró frente a frente con su padrastro.**

**El rostro de Robert estaba deformado por la rabia. -¡Te casarás con él! -La golpeó y**

**volvió a alzar la mano. **_**-Maman! **_**-gritó ella al ver cerca a su madre, pero Jeanne se**

**apresuró a retroceder al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. -Haz lo que dice tu **_**beau-pére.**_

**Tienes que obedecerlo. -No puedo...**

**El duro borde de una taza fue apretado contra sus labios, y Candy se echó atrás al sentir un**

**sabor amargo. La presencia detrás de sus hombros de un brazo duro como el acero no le**

**permitió batirse en retirada.**

**-No -boqueó mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás hasta encontrar un hombro que no**

**cedió bajo su peso. -No te me resistas, petite. Bébetelo todo. Buena chica... Vamos, sólo un**

**poco más.**

**Abriendo la boca con un jadeo ahogado, Candy obedeció la cariñosa invitación.**

**Entonces vio la forma oscura de un hombre que se movía a través de una espesa niebla.**

**Él la ayudaría... tenía que hacerlo. Candy fue desesperadamente en pos de él, corriendo**

**y corriendo hasta que una gran puerta de hierro le cortó el paso. Agarrándose a los**

**barrotes, los sacudió con violencia.**

**-¡Espere! ¡Déjeme entrar! Espere...**

**El lobo había ido tras ella. Candy podía sentir cómo se aproximaba. Su gruñido atravesó la**

**noche neblinosa. Aterrada, Candy tiró de la puerta, pero ésta se negó a abrirse. Unas fauces**

**terribles se cerraron sobre su cuello.**

**-Calla. Estate quieta, tienes que descansar. **

**-No dejes que me haga daño...**

**-Estás a salvo en mis brazos, **_**ma chére. **_**Nada te hará daño. Un paño mojado recorrió su**

**espalda, sus piernas, su cuello y sus brazos. La taza volvió a ser alzada hacia sus labios.**

**-Otra vez-le ordenó suavemente aquella voz-. Otra vez.**

**Candy se sometió mientras el lobo describía círculos sigilosos en torno a ella. Tomándola**

**entre sus fauces, la arrastró hacia las sombras mientras ella le gritaba con voz aterro rizada**

**que se detuviera... pero él se negaba a soltarla... nunca la dejaría marchar...**

**Candy emergió de las capas de oscuridad, elevándose poco a poco con un penoso esfuerzo**

**hasta que logró abrirse paso a través de la superficie de un profundo sopor carente de sueños. Estaba acostada sobre el estómago en una habitación iluminada por la tenue claridad**

**ambarina de una lámpara en el rincón. Parpadeando, volvió la cabeza hacia la luz y apoyó la**

**mejilla en el colchón. La cabeza, el cuerpo y los brazos le pesaban tanto como si se los**

**hubieran lastrado con bolsas de arena. Largas caricias llenas de frescor empezaron a ir y venir**

**lentamente por su espalda, y Candy emitió un débil sonido de gratitud.**

**Una mano descendió sobre el lado de la cara que había vuelto hacia la luz v comprobó**

**delicadamente la temperatura de su piel.**

**-Estás mucho mejor -dijo una voz familiar-. La fiebre ha remitido, gracias a Dios.**

**Candy abrió los ojos con asombro al reconocer la voz. -¿Monsieur Granchester?-preguntó,**

**todavía medio adormilada-. Oh, no. Es usted.**

**Un dejo de diversión se percibió en su dulce voz. -Me temo que sí, **_**petite.**_

_**-Pero..., **_**pero... -No sabiendo qué decir, Candy se hundió en un silencio perplejo. ¿Quién lo**

**había dejado entrar en su habitación? Porque seguramente Granchester no había cuidado de**

**ella mientras estaba enferma. Fragmentos de recuerdos pasaron flotando por su cansado**

**cerebro: la voz que rogaba e insistía, los fuertes brazos, las manos llenas de delicadeza que**

**habían atendido sus más íntimas necesidades. No se lo podía creer.**

**Se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda en la cama, con una delgada sábana bajada hasta**

**las caderas y la espalda completamente al descubierto. Aquello rebasaba los límites de**

**su entendimiento, y no supo cómo debía reaccionar.**

**-No estoy vestida -dijo con voz quejumbrosa. Granchester se inclinó sobre ella. Se había**

**arremangado y el cuello abierto de su camisa revelaba la sorprendente abundancia de rizos**

**negros que cubrían su pecho. Una oscura sombra de barba cubría su rostro bronceado, y**

**estaba despeinado. Bajo sus ojos oscuros había unas profundas ojeras. -Lo siento-le dijo,**

**aunque la disculpa no sonó demasiado sincera**

**-. Resultaba más fácil cuidar de ti de esta manera. **

**Candy se puso tensa al sentir el contacto de su dedo en la curva caliente de su oreja.**

**-Tranquilízate -murmuró él-. No voy a abusar de una mujer en tu estado. -Hizo una pausa**

**antes de añadir, con expresión impasible-: Esperaré hasta que te encuentres mejor.**

**Pese a lo consternada que estaba, Candy no pudo evitar que una risita escapara de sus**

**labios.**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado enferma? -preguntó con voz pastosa.**

**-Casi tres semanas.**

**-Oh, **_**mon Dieu **_**-dijo ella, sintiendo que se le secaba la boca. Se volvió con un movimiento**

**torpe y buscó las sábanas mientras se ruborizaba al darse cuenta de que tenía los pechos**

**desnudos.**

**Granchester no pareció reparar en aquella exhibición mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse.**

**Le cubrió los pechos con la sábana y remetió ésta debajo de sus brazos. Candy**

**contempló con asombro su oscuro rostro mientras él ponía bien las almohadas detrás**

**de ella con toda la habilidad de una experta enfermera.**

**Como si entendiera las necesidades de Candy sin precisar que se las expresase, le llevó una**

**taza a los labios y ella bebió con avidez, dejando que el agua fresca aliviara la sequedad de su**

**boca y su garganta. Cuando Terry apartó la taza, ella volvió a recostarse en las almohadas.**

**-No entiendo por qué su madre ha permitido que cuidara de mí -dijo con voz enronquecida.**

_**-Maman **_**no lo aprobaba-admitió Granchester mientras ponía bien el cubrecama alrededor**

**de ella-, pero estaba cansada de cuidarte, y yo me mostré muy terco. -Sonrió maliciosamente-. Y más tarde decidió con tristeza que, puesto que probablemente ibas a**

**morir de todos modos, daba igual quién cuidara de ti.**

**Candy asimiló aquellas palabras, convencida de que habría muerto sin los inagotables y**

**pacientes cuidados de Terry. **

**-Me ha salvado la vida -le dijo con un hilo de voz-. ¿Por qué?**

**La punta de un dedo se deslizó por su mejilla llena de pecas. -Porque el mundo sería un lugar**

**mucho más oscuro y aburrido sin ti, **_**ma chére.**_

**Inmóvil, Candy lo miró ordenar los objetos que había sobre la mesilla de noche.**

**Acordándose del día en que había caído enferma, cuando encontró la carta a Marie que**

**no había llegado a ser enviada, recordó que tenía una buena razón para estar furiosa con**

**él. Sin embargo, aquello podía esperar. Porque, dejando aparte las otras cosas que**

**hubiese hecho, Granchester había cuidado de ella, tenía que estarle agradecida por eso.**

**-Si mando que traigan algo de caldo, ¿probarás un poco? -le preguntó él.**

**Candy torció el gesto sólo de pensarlo. -No puedo. Lo siento, pero no.**

**-Sólo un poquito. -Estaba claro que Terry seguiría insistiendo hasta que ella accediera.**

**Candy frunció el ceño y suspiró. -De acuerdo, pero muy poco.**

**Después de que hubiera llamado a Noeline y le pidiera una taza de caldo, Granchester**

**volvió a la cabecera de la cama. Candy observó su pecho cubierto de vello y su rostro**

**bronceado en el que apuntaba una barba incipiente.**

**-Es usted la enfermera más peluda que he visto jamás -dijo.**

**Él sonrió; sus dientes muy blancos brillaron en su rostro moreno.**

**-No puedes permitirte ser demasiado exigente al respecto -apuntó-. Hasta que te**

**encuentres mejor, **_**petite, **_**tendrás que conformarte conmigo.**

**Cuando Candy se hubo recuperado lo suficiente para desear un cambio de escenario,**

**Terry la llevó a la sala de la planta baja. Cuanto más fuerte se sentía, más la turbaba la**

**intimidad que había empezado a surgir entre ellos.**

**Durante los últimos tres días había intentado interponer alguna distancia entre ambos. Ya no**

**permitía que él la ayudara a bañarse o la peinara y le recogiese el cabello en un par de**

**trenzas, y sólo a Noeline e Irénée les estaba permitido ayudarla a vestirse.**

**No obstante, mientras Terry la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a la sala, los traicioneros**

**sentimientos de proximidad reaparecieron. Candy casi podía permitirse olvidar que él la**

**había traicionado y sin duda planeaba aprovecharse de ella todavía más de lo que ya lo había**

**hecho.**

**Recordándose a sí misma que no podía permitirse ser tan estúpida como para volver a**

**confiar en el, Candy le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.**

**-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó él, acomodando el ligero peso de Candy en sus brazos-. ¿ No estás**

**cómoda?**

**-No es eso -repuso ella sin dejar de rodearle el cuello con los brazos-. Sólo me preguntaba a**

**qué clase de juego está jugando, monsieur.**

**El la miró como si no entendiera a qué se refería. **

**-¿Juego?**

**Candy puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella exhibición de pretendida inocencia.**

**-El juego del que he pasado a ser un peón. El que está jugando con Étienne Neil Leagan. Está claro**

**que no tiene intención de permitirme recurrir a mi prima en busca de refugio. Quería**

**mantenerme aquí, y lo ha conseguido. Ahora cuénteme cuál es su plan.**

**-No hablaremos de eso hasta que te encuentres mejor -masculló él.**

**-El que lo admita no cambiará nada -dijo ella-. Ya he deducido qué es lo que quiere, y cómo**

**piensa obtenerlo. **

**-¿Sí?-Un intenso destello iluminó los ojos de Terry -. Cuéntame qué es lo**

**que crees que quiero.**

**Antes de que Candy pudiera responder, él la sentó en el sofá y Noeline se acercó para**

**ponerle una manta de viaje sobre las rodillas.**

**Candy sintió un doloroso tirón en el cuero cabelludo. Unos cuantos mechones de pelo se le**

**habían quedado enredados en uno de los botones de la chaqueta de Granchester. Re parando en**

**lo ocurrido, éste y Candy extendieron la mano al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos se encontraron,**

**y ella retrocedió, confusa.**

**El cálido roce del aliento de él en su mejilla desencadenó un torrente de sensaciones que la**

**aturdieron. Con una lentitud más onírica que real, Candy dejó caer las manos mientras el**

**corazón le retumbaba dentro del pecho. Granchester liberó con mucho cuidado la diminuta**

**hebra de cabellos, desmantelando el vínculo suave como la seda que los había mantenido**

**unidos. El olor de él flotó hasta la nariz de Candy: su masculinidad la embriagaba y le**

**provocaba el deseo de besarlo. La respuesta que Granchester suscitaba en ella era tan carnal y**

**profunda que se apresuró a apartarse de él, asombrada de sí misma.**

**Granchester siguió inclinado sobre ella, con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá de madera**

**de palisandro y el otro inmóvil cerca de la cadera de Candy.**

**-No me tengas miedo -dijo, interpretando equivocadamente la naturaleza de la alarma que**

**reflejaba la mirada de ella.**

**-¿Tenerle miedo? -susurró ella, cada vez más confusa-. Es el último hombre en el mundo del**

**que tendría miedo. Sus palabras parecieron estremecerlo. Su respiración se volvió más rápida,**

**y la miró como si no se atreviera a dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.**

**Irénée entró en la habitación y su voz rompió el silencio que los mantenía hechizados.**

**-¿Qué tal te encuentras esta mañana, Candy? La peculiar expresión de Terry se**

**desvaneció. -Estupendamente -respondió él en un tono bastante se comientra iba**

**hacia la puerta-. Estaré en la biblioteca. Irénée lo siguió con la mirada mientras se iba y**

**sacudió la cabeza.**

**-Se comporta de una manera muy rara últimamente. Candy suspiró, al tiempo que pensaba**

**que su enfermedad sólo había supuesto una escapatoria temporal de cualesquiera que fuesen**

**los planes urdidos por Terrence.**

**-Madame-dijo, hablando muy despacio-, usted ciertamente tiene que saber que monsieur**

**Granchester nunca llegó a enviar la carta a mi prima Marie.**

**Irénée frunció el ceño.**

**-Candy, deberíamos esperar a que hayas recuperado un poco más las fuerzas antes de**

**discutir...**

**-Monsieur Granchester planeaba deshonrarme, ¿verdad? -Candy cruzó las manos sobre su**

**regazo-. Bueno, llevo aquí el tiempo suficiente para que mi reputación haya queda do hecha**

**pedazos, a pesar de vuestra presencia. Supongo que ahora nadie creerá que he podido**

**permanecer durante tanto tiempo bajo el techo de Terrence Granchester con mi honor**

**intacto. ¿Exigirá Leagan un duelo ahora? Así es como reaccionaría cualquier criollo, **_**n'estcepas?**_

**Obviamente, todo ha salido según los deseos de vuestro hijo.**

**Irénée guardó silencio durante un buen rato. -Candy-dijo finalmente-, todavía**

**no es demasiado tarde para devolverte a Reagan. Si es eso lo que deseas, me**

**aseguraré de que se haga.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza.**

**-Santo Dios, no. Antes preferiría hacer la calle que volver a su lado.**

**La anciana quedó claramente sorprendida por la franqueza con que había**

**hablado Candy. La aparición de Noeline en la entrada le ahorró tener que**

**replicar.**

**-Madame -dijo el ama de llaves, alzando los ojos hacia el techo-, es monsieur White: quiere**

**llevarse consigo a mademoiselle Candy.**


End file.
